


Until the Morning Sun

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2015 F1 championship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brocedes in the background, D/s elements, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: A reimagining of the year 2015 in the championship and what it changed in Kimi and Sebastian's relationship.Or,My excuse to write filth in epic proportions. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 28
Kudos: 210





	Until the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts), [traductora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traductora/gifts).



> This was possible thanks to paradox_of_retaliation. If it weren't for her listening to me harping on and on about my progress, I would have long abandoned this. So, this my gift to her.
> 
> And for traductora and pinkquill22... They deserve the world and since I can't even give a proper response to their comments, I decided to gift them some fic... Hope you all enjoy this.

The worst part of falling in love with one of your best friends was the waiting period. The days would feel like an endless procession of one disappointment after another while you'd hope that he would get the hint soon and do something to either refuse or reciprocate your feelings so that you could go on with your life and stop living in anxiety.

Kimi was in love with Sebastian. 

It was no surprise that he ended up like this, though. The younger man had always been a part of his life, sometimes more and sometimes less. But he had always been there…

When Kimi had returned back to the sports, it had become crystal clear, then. He loved the other man and he wanted to be loved back by him.

So, he decided to drop hints to Sebastian, to leave him bread crumbs for him to get the idea. The first thing he had done was to end his already dead relationship with Jenni. As expected, no tears had been shed on either side. That had provided more time for the badminton matches, joint work out sessions, and casual hang outs with Sebastian.

Many mornings, he'd found himself in the younger man's arms after a night of drinks and some games or movies. Waking up like that; their legs tangled, their hands on each other, their breaths mingling… Kimi had dared to hope… He dared to hope that this was the moment Sebastian would get the hint as Kimi would look up at his eyes and then down at his lips, and hopefully Seb would finally close that small gap between their lips and kiss him. Yet, the younger man had never done that. Unless he was drunk off of his ass, of course...

At those times, Kimi knew that he'd been acting like the worst friend ever, taking advantage of how Sebastian was a lightweight and possibly starved for sexual intimacy. As far as Kimi had been aware, Sebastian didn't have someone that he saw on a regular basis. Hell, Kimi himself did not see anyone since he'd realized his feelings for the younger man… But it didn't change the fact that what Kimi had done to Seb had been wrong. 

It had been wrong to sit upon Sebastian's lap. Wrong to lean in and hug him as he'd pretended to be more drunk than he'd actually been. It had been wrong to rejoice when Seb would make him fall a bit back to see his face and then tilt his head up from his chin, his clear blue eyes boring into his. It had been both wrong and yet _so_ right when a little smirk would appear on Sebastian's lips, possibly at Kimi's neediness, before he'd tip Kimi's face up to his and kiss him… Kiss him like he'd wanted to devour him. 

First slowly, gently, with every swipe of his tongue melting Kimi more. Then, possessively and roughly as he'd hold Kimi in place and follow his lips when it would take Kimi's breath away and force him to fall a bit back to get in some air. Sebastian wouldn't let him and Kimi would think that _yes_ , this time Seb had gotten the hint… This time they were going to fall into the bed, not to sleep but to make love and wake up as a couple. Not just as best friends who messed around with each other occasionally... But it had never happened and Kimi had never dared to take the initiative in his hands and step forward.

He was in fear. For the first time in his life, he was terrified of ruining something. Their friendship… 

He could sense that Sebastian had feelings for him, too… But considering that Kimi had thrown so many hints at him and made sure that Sebastian knew he wasn't seeing anyone and had practically made out with him six or seven times within two years… Not even counting the times that they had woken up in each other's arms in hotel rooms or at their homes… Caressing each other's bodies subtly when they thought that they were asleep… Even a fool could have seen how ready and willing Kimi was to fall into Sebastian's arms, right? And if the younger man was against this, Kimi was sure that Seb would have stopped him long ago. 

Seb had never acted like he was on this boat just for Kimi's sake. The hard erection that would accidentally poke at Kimi's leg, his side or back in the dead of the night or at the ungodly hours of the morning was proof enough. Which meant that the younger man desisted from taking the step for a reason. And for the life of him, Kimi didn't understand it.

In 2014, he just gave up. Sebastian's attention was focused on him and even though he'd gaze at him as if he could barely stop himself from devouring him, the younger man had never done something about it and Kimi had resigned himself to settle for his friendship. It was pathetic of him, he was sorely aware of this fact, but losing that friendship was not an option. 

Things had gone on this _safe_ _route_ for a while, until it had become clear that Sebastian was coming to Ferrari the next year. Kimi had his contract; so, the new partnership that they were about to build was the hottest topic during the last two races. The media was buzzing around the two of them like bees and Kimi was glad to see how Sebastian was literally taking refugee from the attention by his side.

The cold and unapproachable persona that Kimi would don in front of the media had turned him into a safe haven for Sebastian and it would have been a lie if Kimi would say that he had not enjoyed being Sebastian's umbrella against the rain of attention. He had _loved_ it.

But the high of that feeling had lasted short. Kimi had expected that now that they were team mates, they would spend more time together, not just for work related reasons, but to have fun, too. Yet, Sebastian had managed to destroy those expectations with the flick of his hand. 

The whole winter break, Seb had cooped himself up in Maranello. The only times he'd return had always perfectly coincided with the ones Kimi had to make his own visits to the factory for the development of their new car. It was impossible to see the younger man without intruding upon his resting time. And Kimi didn't want that. Sebastian was working hard to acclimate himself to his new team; thus, he had deserved to rest as much as he could. Kimi would never want to be a bother. So, he did what was expected of him and minded his own business. Things had begun to change in Australia, though.

For almost everyone, Kimi was the epitome of _uncaring_ , _unfeeling_ , and _nonchalant_. This bad image had served him well most of the time and kept the nosy media at bay from his case, but it also hurt him occasionally. Like now…

He wasn't able to finish the race. Even though it was due to a mechanical failure, his team mate being on the podium's third step didn't help. Nobody wrote a bad word about him, but the piranhas in the media pen had already smelled his blood.

In Sepang, it became worse. Sebastian had won the race and Kimi was almost a minute behind him, coming fourth. That was when the gossip mill had begun to turn. 

Kimi was happy for Sebastian, he really was. He felt something sizzle in his heart with renewed love as he watched Seb cry on the podium when the German and the Italian national anthems had played consecutively for the first time since forever. Kimi was proud of him, but as he stood in his motorhome alone, unable to take his eyes away from Sebastian's glory, he had realized that his second chance at Ferrari was going to be nothing but a time spent under the shadow of his team mate. _Again…_ He couldn't help but feel bitter about it.

His bitterness grew as more races rolled in, but the feeling did not just stem from how he was called a laid back laggard who made do with staying in top ten while his team mate was almost always on the podium and leading the championship albeit with only a little margin in the points.

The actual reason was the way Sebastian was trying to build a pretense of rivalry between them within the team. 

Of course, they were rivals, too. They raced against each other, too. Maybe not as closely as Kimi would have wanted to, since his car wouldn't stop creating problems for him. But honestly, they were already both doing their best. Was there really a valid reason to make it seem like they were also at odds with each other personally because of their rivalry on the track? 

Yes, they were mostly seen together during the race weekends, but Sebastian's visits to Kimi's house back in Switzerland had dwindled down to almost nothing even though they were living ten minutes distance from each other now. 

Certainly, creating a narrative like this was suiting to the team the best when the media coverage was concerned. But, it seemed to suit Sebastian even more than that… Now his wins were shinier and his glory was brighter when he'd tell the media that he was not only competing against Nico and Lewis, but also against his own team mate, who was the reigning Ferrari champion. Kimi had no doubt that if Sebastian would win the title this year, he was going to be elevated to a godly status by the tifosi.

He had asked himself many times if he was jealous of Seb's success. Truth be told, he was. He really was… He wouldn't call himself a racer otherwise. But his feelings about it were not of hostile kind. Even if he'd not been in love with the younger man, he wouldn't stoop down that low. He respected hard work and talent and being favoured by the Lady Luck… So, why was Seb's words hard to shrug off?

_"How is your relationship with your team mate?"_

_"We are friendly… It's true that he is cold and he doesn't speak much. But when he talks, it's straightforward and sincere."_

_Really, Seb?_ Kimi had grimaced at the answer, but the worst was yet to come in another interview.

_"Which is the team mate that you have been closest to?"_

_"I think I have a very good understanding of what Kimi does or thinks, but this doesn't mean that we bond a lot or spend time together or something."_

Someone really needed to tell the truth, but apparently preferred to be a little liar. Kimi wanted to ask Sebastian how it felt to lie like this in front of the cameras. But then again, he had done similar things many times before so that the media would leave him alone. 

_"What it's like working with Kimi?"_

_"It's fine. It's straightforward."_

_"Does that help when the two of you are really close friends?"_

_"Close friends? Well, I mean, let's say we don't hate each other…"_

And this was the last blow. _So be it_ , Kimi had thought after that and stopped seeking out Seb's company even during the race weekends. Surely there were other people around who would be more honest than the little liar he had fallen for.

Like Romain, Jev, Daniel, and maybe Hulkenberg… Or Nico… Maybe he could get a few tips out of the younger man about how to suppress all these feelings he had for his team mate, since Nico was also struggling with the same problem.

* * *

Sebastian was aware that he was ruining his friendship Kimi. He was fucking it up so spectacularly that it was a wonder how the Finn could still look at him with those soft eyes. He didn't deserve it. He really was the worst and he didn't deserve the other man's patience and kindness, which seemed to be infinite when it came to him. 

He was the worst fool ever, because he was nothing but a coward. He knew what he wanted. He burned with it. Countless times he woke up drenched in his own sweat and come because of it. Sometimes it felt like he was going crazy. And sometimes he felt like he could destroy everything, including his reputation, his career and everything he had ever achieved, simply because he was in love with a man.

He knew that there was a name for what he was going through. At first, he couldn't place it on himself. Not just because he hated labels, but also he believed that he had a wider horizon than that, had a moderner mind frame. That he was strong enough to confront his fears and stand behind his wants and needs... But apparently he was wrong.

He had done and said everything in his power to look like somebody he wasn't. For the trained eye, it must have been too evident that he wasn't comfortable in his own skin. Yet they possibly just assumed that he didn't think of himself as handsome and manly enough as the other guys on the grid. 

Sebastian was aware that he wasn't the text book example of a _manly look_ when there were many men around him who were handsome in a classical sense. He had a curvy body and full hips, plumb lips and big eyes with long eyelashes for which he had always been ridiculed and likened to a woman as he grew up. 

Honestly, it wasn't his fault to end up like this, being scared of his own sexuality and trying really hard to look as normal as he could when he'd been called a twink and labelled as looking _too gay_ to do motorsports when its world revolved around and worshipped testosterone. What would such an environment think of a racer who _swung both ways_ as many of them put it condescendingly? Sebastian had no intention to find it out after he had realized his inclination. And that realization had come through his friend, Kimi. 

When the Finn had left the sports, Sebastian had been distraught. At first, he'd not understood the reason. Kimi had been the only person who'd been his friend on the grid. But strangely enough, losing him had meant more than just losing a friend and only then Seb had figured out the reason when he'd woken up from a wet dream, breathless and shocked with the power of his orgasm. 

In his dream, he'd been screwing Kimi into the bed sheets hard and fast and honestly, it had been one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. That day, Seb had decided that it was actually him who was the real screwed one. He was in love with Kimi and he was so afraid of what he felt for the other man that he didn't want to touch his own feelings with a meter long stick.

For a while though, everything had been quiet in his heart and mind. Kimi had been off to doing rally and Nascar and Sebastian had enjoyed his rise to the stardom in the arms of beautiful one night stands. Strangely enough, he had never tried to sleep with a man. Mostly, he'd been afraid to be perceived as anything but straight, but also nobody had ever been as appealing for him as Kimi was. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

But then, Kimi had returned. He had taken the grid by like a storm. He was still fast and finding him on the podium's first step after the first race had been a thrill for Sebastian. He couldn't take his eyes away from him. And to his credit, Kimi had looked positively edible in that black and gold suit of his, his hair long and his bodym muscly than how thin and fragile he had looked back in 2009. A complete contrast… Sebastian had not been able to distance himself from the allure of it all.

It had become worse as time went by. Sebastian had been living in Switzerland, and now so close to Kimi that it only took them a couple of minutes to crash at each other's houses and that had to be the worst thing ever.

He was tired of falling into bed with Kimi, unable to do anything else other than maybe casually hug him, yet waking up with a raging morning erection that he'd try to hide desperately. He'd thought that it was a torment, but when Kimi had drunkenly kissed him once, he'd realized how naive he had been.

Those thin lips, that happy face and brilliant eyes, his smell so close, his taste in his mouth and his skin under his hands… His weight on his lap… Everything Sebastian had ever yearned for yet run away from had been willingly given to him, then.

For a few moments, as he had devoured Kimi's mouth practically like a beast, he'd been lifted up to the heavens. And eventually, his fall had been equally spectacular. No matter how ready and willing Kimi had been, and no matter how great his desire for the other man, Sebastian had managed to stop himself each time. Each time, yes, because Kimi had done this exactly seven times. Seb had pretended to be drunk, but he had always been sober enough to see the same yearning reflected in Kimi's eyes, too. And the same disappointment, each time Sebastian had refused him.

His feelings were reciprocated by Kimi, but Sebastian apparently was not man enough to do something about it. And then they had been team mates. 

Logically, this was the best time for him to admit his feelings for Kimi. They were required to be together most of the time and their closeness wouldn't raise any suspicious eyebrows. Kimi would accept keeping this thing between them as a secret and finally… Finally, he'd enjoy being loved by Kimi as he'd love him back freely. But it had not been that easy. Gossip mill had begun to churn speculation after speculation.

Kimi didn't have a contract for the next season and his performance compared to Alonso's last year was anything but stellar. If Sebastian would beat him with a large margin like that again, Ferrari was possibly going to sack Kimi at the end of the season and Sebastian was going to be deprived of at least having his presence beside him.

He had to do something… He should show everyone that the two of them were rivals before they were friends and their rivalry was keeping the team on their tip toes to do their best. 

He had seen that he was right in his hunch when he'd won Sepang and Kimi had only been in points. Everyone was saying how laid back, slow and far from impressive Kimi's performance was compared to Seb's. Sebastian had known that if things would go on in this vein, the media was going to pump this story: It was as if Kimi didn't even try to do better now that Sebastian was here to shoulder the team and win the races. Just gaining points for constructors championship had to be enough for Kimi, right? Then, anyone could do that job. So, Kimi should just leave the team or retire...

Creating a narrative that their rivalry was on par with Lewis and Nico's, he had thought that maybe he could protect Kimi. Show them that Kimi had practically worked on their current car as the sole driver this year and they owed a lot to his insight and hard work for the package they had now. They were on the podium and in the competition thanks to everyone's efforts, not just Seb's own.

He was being foolish and naive, he knew that, but maybe he should keep his distance a bit and talk to the media accordingly and hope that Kimi would get in some better results, too. At the cost of upsetting Kimi, Sebastian had to do it.

* * *

Sebastian's plan had fallen short as Kimi's performance had staggered from race to race greatly, mostly thanks to the reliability issues, but also due to his own performance on the track.

Bahrain had been a breather for Kimi as he'd gotten the second place while Seb was fourth, but Austria was a DNF.

The worst had to be the last race before the summer break, though. Seb had closed the first half of the season on the first step of the podium in Hungary while it had been another DNF for Kimi. 

That night, most of the drivers and the personnel of the teams had closed a night club in the heart of Budapest to enjoy some good time away from the prying eyes. Even though Kimi wanted to have nothing to do with it, his trainer and some guys from his side of the garage had persuaded him to join the fun.

Kimi loved partying, but he preferred to be in a better mood for it, not after finishing last when his team mate had taken another win. But despite that, he'd tried to enjoy himself. 

Some time during the night, he'd found himself chatting with Nico. The younger man was acting equally subdued as him with a small smile on his face, which was mostly an act. Kimi could tell.

"Is he still harping on about your rivalry and how productive that is for your team?" Nico asked.

Kimi sighed, not taking even a little bit of offense in his team's stead, because he knew and liked Nico. "After today's circus? I think he'll drop it…" 

"He really should, because nobody buys it anymore."

"Unlike yours…"

The two of them were sitting on the bar stools side by side with their backs against the high counter. Lewis and Sebastian were right before them, a bit away and on their feet with a couple of mechanics, laughing at something Lewis was telling them.

Nico shrugged, knowing that Kimi's words had not been a jibe but simply pointing out a fact. "He fuels it better than Sebastian ever could."

Even Kimi could hear Nico's bitterness. "Them laughing like that irritates me…" He admitted maybe thanks to the alcohol in him.

"You or me? I hate watching this." Nico agreed and turned his body mostly towards Kimi. "Such bitter rivals, right?" He mocked. "The ones leading the championship… But they can laugh and joke about it over their drinks. Nothing big…" His lip jutted out in his exaggerated show of nonchalance.

Some other time, under different circumstances, Kimi would have laughed at the younger man's agitation and advised him to cool it down. But he could only nod at him as he, too, slowly turned towards him in attention. 

"Oh, but apparently when it comes to me, His Excellency has to turn into a tight ass as if I'm going to bite and spit on him anytime now…" Nico went on complaining, shrugging. "Maybe I really should… At least, then it would be worth it, having to put up with his sour attitude..."

Kimi thought that maybe he should do that, too. Then again, he had no will left in him to fight. "At least, you are close to them in the championship, still in a position of challenge… Better than what I am doing." He smiled ruefully. "I don't even have a contract for the next year, Nico." 

Nico looked back at Kimi in understanding before he leaned in and placed his hand on him and gave a squeeze to his shoulder. "Even if Ferrari lets you go, as long as you want to race, there will be teams after you, Kimi." Nico showed him a sincere smile. "It would be Ferrari's loss. Not yours..."

Kimi didn't need the consolation, but it was kind of Nico for offering it. He nodded at the younger man who turned his eyes away back to Lewis and Sebastian before making an enigmatic guess. "But I think Sebastian won't let them do it."

Surprised by the words, Kimi followed Nico's line of sight. He had wanted to ask Nico to elaborate what he'd meant by that comment, but when he saw how Lewis and Sebastian were looking at their way, he forgot it. They both seemed displeased. And it made Nico snort and completely turn towards him.

"Let them second guess themselves on what we are talking about." He grinned, quite vindictive. "Are their team mates bonding with the enemy? Is this a new way to weaken their spirit?" He chuckled and Kimi found himself smiling back. "Maybe we should spend more time together and get under their skin, right?"

Kimi couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant. "Might also ruin things, instead of setting things in motion." He pointed out, but with a flirtatious smile and a rise of his eyebrow.

Nico shrugged with a pleasant smile. "If we are going to be in this together, I will be honest with you. I know this sounds pathetic but, at this point, I am willing to take any reaction from that unfeeling android. They call you the iceman, but believe me, Lewis is the real block of ice among us all. If I can get him rile up enough for him to give me a headache for it, I am ready to take it. Because I will give him hell in return for turning me into this… this needy mess." He grimaced before he drank half of his bottle.

Kimi bit on his lower lip at the words in admiration, impressed by the lenghts Nico was willing to go for Lewis' attention and affection. "Give him hell, huh?" He repeated and Nico nodded with amounting vindication. Before he knew it, Kimi made a toast with his beer bottle and Nico returned it. "Count me in." He agreed with a playful smile. "Let's see who's going to break first…" 

Nico's answering smile was equally flirty and suave. "Look, it's already working." He leaned in and whispered into Kimi's ear and to Kimi's credit, he slowly looked up back at him and then averted his eyes as if he was a bit shy. Who would have thought that Kimi Raikkonen could act bashful like this? Nico applauded the other man in his mind when Sebastian loudly cleared his throat to get their attention.

Sebastian and Lewis eyed the two of them with tight smiles and it would have been a lie if Kimi had said that he didn't enjoy the annoyed expression the other men had on their faces. Let them burn…

"So, what's the hot topic?" Lewis asked, standing before Kimi while Sebastian chose to hang around on Nico's side. 

"Nothing… The championship… The margin in the points… Mundane shit." Nico was purposefully undermining it.

"Mundane shit, huh?" Lewis nodded at the flippant attitude meaningfully.

"Relax… It wasn't a jibe." Nico explained, but his condescending attitude said otherwise.

"Since it made Kimi smile like that, I thought it was something funnier… And less shitty…" Sebastian couldn't help but point out.

Nico eyed him and then looked back at Lewis before he rubbed at Kimi's shoulder in a very friendly way. "I was telling him that if I can win the championship, I will buy him a whole crate selected from the best vodka brands in the world."

"Free alcohol…" Kimi played along and winked at him mischievously. His smile made the other men frown at them.

The first one to protest was Sebastian. "You think you can still win?" He acted as if he was bewildered by the idea.

Lewis put his elbow on the backrest of Kimi's bar stool. "Mathematically he can…" He nodded, but he wasn't looking at Sebastian. His eyes were on Nico. "But he had to try _so_ hard for it." He drawled, infuriating him.

Kimi didn't like that attitude. "So many times the champion has been crowned at the last race." He reminded. "You _all_ need some serious luck on your side." 

Sebastian snorted at that. "Luck? She is my mistress" He bragged. "I will win this and gift you whatever you want." He declared and then hastily corrected himself. "To all of you!" 

Lewis shook his head and huffed at him, smiling. "I will be the champion and sorry, Seb, but you won't get any gifts."

"As if I'd want anything from you…" 

"I don't want your gift, either, Seb. This was between me and Nico…" Kimi didn't like where this was going. Sebastian had that wet glint in his eyes and his attention was focused on him. In a somewhat angry way and… Honestly, Kimi didn't know what to do with it.

"You and Nico, huh?" Both Lewis and Seb talked at the same time, but it didn't deter them.

Kimi raised an eyebrow at how the two men were slowly getting worked up. "Look I really don't care which one of you is going to win the title… Just, don't be so full of yourselves and do your thing, okay? Shoo… Shoo now…" He waved them off with a good natured smile to cool them down.

"Well, that's mean…" Sebastian stepped forward a bit. "It's almost as if you are supporting him, instead of your own team mate." He accused.

Even though Seb was smiling, Kimi didn't like the edge that smile had. "Support him? I am not a contender, so let me be honest, I don't care who wins it if it's not me." He stated calmly, a vindictive part of him enjoying how Seb's eyes widened in a crestfallen expression before the younger man caught himself and frowned down at him.

Now both Nico and Lewis were looking at them and slowly a very calculative smile appeared on Sebastian's lips. "Make a bet on this with me. If it really doesn't matter to you who wins unless it's not you, then there's no problem, right?" 

Kimi held those wet blue eyes that shone all too brightly. "Why? Do you need more motivation?" He asked with a bit of bite in his tone.

Ever so open, Sebastian shrugged. "Why not? Even though I am the faster one among us all, I want all or nothing…" 

"C'mon man, you'll be _so_ sorry about this big head of yours." Lewis prophesized. "Wager on something solid, Kimi… He'll lose the title and get it for you. I'll make him eat his words." He declared smugly.

Kimi considered to just turn his back to them and continue his drink in peace, but that expectant and challenging attitude of Sebastian's grated on his nerves a bit and he decided to downplay how he was possibly walking into a trap. 

"I don't want anything that your money can buy, Seb…" He pursed his lips. "I want something more personal." That perked up everyone's attention and Sebastian seemed to be a little bothered by it.

"Like what?" The younger man asked, a bit hesitant now. 

Kimi decided that if Sebastian was going to be a dick about it, he should be that with a good enough cause. "That person you like but never dared to open up to… You will sponsor Nico, pay for everything he would want to do for her, so that he can get her out on her dream date."

Lewis choked on his beer and Nico grinned hugely, already aware of who Kimi meant. 

"That's brilliant! I would love to do that, Kimi." 

"Hey! You don't even know who that person is!" Lewis was needlessly wiping at his mouth while Nico seemed to be having the time of his life.

"What does it matter? A whole day of extravaganza with a nice person... For free! And if they are also a fan of mine…" Nico shrugged with pursed lips. "Perfect!"

Lewis didn't hide his displeasure. "You both are crazy." He shook his head again, his eyes turning downcast. "What is even in this for you, Kimi?" 

Kimi acted all innocent. "His regret, embarrassment… The possiblity that his crush might fall for Nico… I want to see his face then." He felt a sense of rightful vengeance surge through him when he remembered how Sebastian had been treating him for some time now. Ignoring the murderous yet panicked glare Sebastian was giving to him, he asked. "And what do you want if you can actually manage to win the title?"

Now, all serious and quite a bit miffed, Sebastian tilted his head back. "What can you offer?" It seemed like he had something on his mind, but he didn't voice it.

 _Coward_ , Kimi thought. "I'll do whatever you want."

Sebastian snorted and smiled in disbelief. "Whatever I want, huh? No walking back on it though, when things get serious..."

" _If_ you can manage to get it serious…" Kimi stressed the word cruelly, making Lewis snicker at Sebastian's discomfort. "You'll name it and I'll do it. I am a man of my word." He promised.

Sebastian sighed as if he was bored and disinterested. "For your information, no amount of alcohol will be enough for me to forget this." He finished what was left of his beer and slammed the bottle on the counter right behind Nico, all the while holding Kimi's eyes. "You are on."

Nico resisted flinching at the downright predatory look Sebastian was giving to his team mate. Kimi had certainly gone a bit overboard with this, hadn't he? He glanced at Lewis' way and the other man seemed equally sobered up by the tense atmosphere around the four of them.

"Seb, Dan and Jev were making jagerbombs… Want to get some?" Lewis asked and that did the trick. Seb turned his attention to him and pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. 

"Why not?" The younger man smiled tightly. "Let's get pissed drunk." 

Lewis turned to Nico and Kimi. "Want some?" And they both shook their heads.

As the other two left, Kimi was already showing them his back while Nico followed them with his gaze. "Are you aware he tricked you?"

Kimi asked for more beer from the bartender and handed Nico his share. "What can that coward ask of me?" He snorted, now a bit rueful. "A car? Something to ridicule me? A date? Sex?" He uncharacteristically laughed at his own words without any humour. "I dare him to do it, Nico… Because he can't. He is nothing but a wuss."

Nico gave it a serious thought. Quite a few people on the paddock were suspecting Seb of having feelings for Kimi. Platonic or not, nobody had an idea on that, but the other German was so bad in hiding it. Since he was also a very private person, nobody had dared to talk about it or dig for a deeper meaning, treating Sebastian's behavior and words as him being really good friends with Kimi… Nothing more… "You used _she_ and _her_ when you talked about his love interest… You still try to protect him… But Lewis has his suspicions too. I think he sees himself in him." He pointed out.

Kimi shrugged. "Then they should both get their shit together… It's as if they think we are dying to out them to the whole world… They should at least trust us, right?" He complained without any inhibitions now, drinking some more.

"After all that making out and groping since forever, you'd think that they would, right?" Nico mumbled, equally put out and annoyed. "I wonder when I'll give up on it and let it go…"

Kimi knew the answer. "When you'll be the champion…" He managed a small smile and patted Nico's arm. 

It seemed to give Nico some of his cheer back. "It doesn't seem much possible this year, though…" He smiled with a bit of sadness in it.

"There's always the next year, my friend." Kimi pointed out, wondering if he himself was going to have a next year in the sports anymore.

* * *

Even after the summer break, Sebastian was angry about the night in Budapest. 

Kimi and Nico had always been good friends. Maybe due to Nico being half Finnish or thanks to Keke's influence, Kimi and Nico were getting on quite well now on and off the track. People knew that and Sebastian knew that, too. But it didn't explain why they had been getting more and more chummier each race. 

Of course, Nico and Lewis had almost always hung out close to him and Kimi whenever it was possible. It seemed like they were both unwilling to stay solely in each other's company, but also didn't want to part from each other. Just like how Sebastian had been feeling since the start of this season… But it had gradually changed as the weekends rolled by.

Seb had recognized their increasing rapport first in Austria. Before and during the drivers' parade, Kimi had chosen to spend that time chatting with Nico. Alright… Good for them… 

Then in Britain, the Sky media people had the two of them play cricket against each other. Kimi playing cricket… It had been unbelievable to watch, because Kimi had fun… Seb himself had not been able to get a single shot in against Lewis after watching how their team mates had enjoyed each other's company like little kids. Luckily, Lewis had mucked up his shots in his own silent anger, too.

And in Budapest… What the hell was that, Seb still didn't know.

Nico and Kimi had been practically glued to each other and the looks they'd shared… Sebastian refused to recall them. He was peeved more by something else.

Kimi had seemed to not be happy for him at all. Yes, Seb was a racer, he could understand the disappointment, had felt the grief of watching the title slip through his fingers as he could do nothing about it… But weren't they friends? Wouldn't he want Seb to win it instead of someone else when Kimi himself couldn't? True, Seb had fed the media the _rivalry_ story a lot, but it was also to help Kimi in his upcoming contract negotiations… To open the eyes of some people who were blind to Kimi's assests… Not because Sebastian wanted to embellish his success more… 

Couldn't Kimi see that? Apparently not… Sebastian felt distraught. He was slowly killing their friendship, too, huh?

Things became clearer when they saw each other in Belgium the next time. No contact during the summer, nothing other than their visit to the factory together to film something for Shell and to have dinner with the workers and the engineers. This was a first for them and it was frightening Sebastian like nothing else could.

The top six in the standings had been called in for the press conference and even though Seb was seated between Kimi and Nico, they had managed to flirt with each other over him. 

To top it off, Seb's race ended with a DNF thanks to an accident, while Kimi had shared a podium with Nico and Romain. He wondered if Lewis shared his feelings as he'd also watched the whole thing in his own motorhome.

In Monza, he took his revenge. The crowd went crazy and he was about to lose his mind with happiness, too. Kimi had been barely in the top ten and didn't stay long during the celebrations at night and yet Sebastian had wished the Finn would have. More than anything…

And in Singapore, they were on the podium together for the first time that year. He had always loved that circuit and was so glad that he got to celebrate his win with Kimi when both Nico and Lewis had lost precious points in the championship.

In Japan, their winning trend kept up, too, which was a plus for Kimi, because Sebastian was aware that Kimi was negotiating his contract. He did everything in his power to make the top brass see that Kimi was indispensable for the future of the team. 

They needed the harmony and the balance in the team for the Constructors title. Everyone thought that there wasn't any friction between them big enough to disrupt the peace within the team as Kimi and Sebastian were always considered good friends off the track and straightforward rivals on it… So… Sebastian's word on the matter had its weight and he was proud of it. 

Ferrari announced that Kimi was going to be in the team next year, too. Sebastian had been the first one to call him to congratulate. They had talked like the usual, but deep down inside, Sebastian could sense the distance that he had built between them with his own hands. Because last year, they had celebrated Sebastian's contract with Ferrari with a wild party that Kimi had thrown for him. Not on the phone… Not dry like this…

In United States, they were on the podium again together with Nico. Sebastian wasn't even able to enjoy himself fully after watching Kimi and Nico flirt with each other in that subtle way of theirs. 

Really, they were not acting too differently from how they'd normally interacted, but for Sebastian, it was glaringly obvious. And he couldn't stop himself from confronting Kimi about it during the after race party, because Nico and his side of the garage were at the same club with them and the other German was hogging Kimi's attention again.

When he managed to catch Kimi in a more secluded spot in the club alone, Sebastian directly went for the attack. "You spend more time with him than with your team… People will get suspicious."

Kimi looked back at him as if he was unable to comprehend what he was getting at. "Suspicious of what?" His eyes widened, waiting for an explanation.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, not wanting to spell it out to Kimi like he was a fool. "That you prefer his company over your team's? The ones who actually helped you to get that podium?" He asked as if he was reminding a child of his responsibilities.

That made Kimi frown. "He is my friend, so what?" He bit back.

"Friend?" Sebastian was incredulous. "Anyone but Nico _fucking_ Rosberg!"

Eyes widening again, Kimi gave him a long and hard look. "What is it to you, Seb, why do you care?" There was a calculative glint in Kimi's eyes and that reminded Sebastian to mind his words.

"Because I am your friend and you deserve better than that sly bastard." 

Kimi scoffed at him. "Sly bastard? What has he ever done to you to deserve this?" He appeared to be taken offense in Nico's stead and it angered Sebastian more.

"The way he looks at you, touches you, like… like…" 

When Sebastian couldn't finish his words, Kimi did. "Like he wants to fuck me?" He asked with a harsh tone and watched how his starkness shook Sebastian.

"I… I just think you deserve better than him…" Seb backpedaled, but Kimi pressed on.

"Like who? Seb, I am divorced, remember? Someone is showing interest since forever and I like it." He slapped the naked truth at Sebastian's face. "If you know of a better option for me available, let me meet them, I am open for suggestions. If not, then just stop this… Whatever it is you are trying to do..."

Sebastian could only look on as Kimi passed by him and mingled back to the crowd of the club. He was burning… He felt horrible, ready to destroy something, but he wasn't going to create a scene here. He got out of the club and tried to remember how to breathe again as he choked on his jealousy and pain.

* * *

The championship ended in Sebastian's favour. He was the new sensation. Not only the new champion, but a Ferrari champion… The euphoria of his win, the adoration of the fans, the new page that he had manage to open in the history of the sports… He enjoyed the priceless high to the limit. Nothing could compare to it, because it felt like sitting at the top of the world. 

As Sebastian savoured his victory, Kimi watched him from the side. He wasn't able to attend the FIA Gala this year, but he didn't care in the least bit. He was happy for Seb and that was all that mattered.

A few days later from the gala, they were both in Maranello to celebrate Sebastian's and the team's win in the factory. Good food and drinks were abundant and they both enjoyed themselves a lot.

Towards the end of the night, Sebastian had approached Kimi and handed him a black envelope, not explaining what was in it. He just told him to stay in Italy for a few days more and had returned to the merriments.

Kimi didn't know how he had managed to not tear at the envelope right then and there. When he was back to his room, he looked inside it and saw a letter to him handwritten on a matching paper with the envelope, heavy, luxurious and embellished. Who would have thought Seb was this classy? The letter was an invitation.

_"You remember the bet we made, Kimi? You have promised me to do whatever I want if I can manage to win the title… And I want you to meet me. Hoping to see you there…"_

Truth be told, Kimi had forgotten about their bet long ago. He couldn't help but smile at the letter when he realized that Sebastian had given him the address of the city's best hotel. His heart beating in his throat, Kimi bit on his lip in happiness. Was this a date? He didn't remember the last time he felt giddy like a teenager. Was Sebastian finally over his fears and going to open up to him over some good food and wine perhaps? Oh, god… He really hoped so… He wanted nothing more than that. He was aware he shouldn't expect a big step from Sebastian after the younger man had brewed in his indecision and fear for so long, but… This was a step, right? Why would you invite a guy to a premium hotel with a world renowned chef in its kitchen, right about dinner time if you didn't plan to wine and dine with him and then maybe something more?

Kimi was over the moon. His chest was filled with so much hope and love that he felt about to burst with joy. Even though one part of him was saying that he shouldn't get ahead of himself and expect much, the other part of him weighed heavier and made him forget about all his heartbreak. He was smiling like a fool and unable to stop it. He didn't want to stop it. He waited for this for so long.

This was going to be perfect… And he had to look his best for the younger man, show him what he had been missing on for all these years.

* * *

True, Kimi had gotten his hair styled perfectly, had the most slick shaving ever and the best smelling cologne on. He felt great in his tight black jeans, black button up shirt and velvet blazer. His sports look was also smart and as he was assisted to the lounge where Seb was waiting for him, he felt proud to attract quite a few ladies' admiring gazes on his person. But when he saw Sebastian, he realized that the younger man was entirely something else.

In the lounge, Sebastian was talking to someone from the hotel personnel, looking absolutely dashing in his black suit. The suit was clearly hand made, possibly by a famous haute courte designer, and it fit to the younger man to a fault. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and a black tie, complete with shiny dress shoes and a belt. 

Kimi felt underdressed when he saw how Sebastian looked like he was about to model for the Vogue. The skip in his step disappeared, but he managed to keep his relaxed gait as he approached.

When Sebastian noticed him, he immediately stood up and smiled at him so brightly that it helped Kimi forget about his anxiety for a moment.

"So glad you could make it, Kimi…" Sebastian gave him an appreciative gaze as they shook hands and to Kimi's surprise, he pulled him into a hug. 

Kimi's heart skipped a beat when they got so close after not being like this for months. He hugged back, completely swept away by the nice smell that hung around the younger man, realizing how he had missed it so much.

"I am glad, too." He admitted with a smile when they parted. He couldn't help but notice how Sebastian's beard was longer and his hair was so well groomed. He appreciated the effort. Sebastian was drop dead gorgeous and Kimi hoped that the younger man liked the way he looked, too.

Sebastian certainly did. He couldn't take his eyes away from Kimi's beautiful and hopeful smile. "Black suits you the best…" He gave Kimi a once over and raised an eyebrow at him in admiration. 

Kimi couldn't help but notice how Sebastian appeared to have a different air about him. His mood had to be quite elevated after the Prize Giving and the party at Maranello. So it was understandable and Kimi couldn't deny how sexy that confidence and suaveness were on him. Seb also seemed to be quite relaxed about giving him that almost sleazy gaze. It was as if he didn't mind being seen positively oggling Kimi in this public place. And it encouraged Kimi to hope for more.

"So…" He shrugged with a bit of an awkwardness, his heart hurting his chest with expectation and excitement. "What's the plan for the night?"

His question caused a secretive smile to spread on Sebastian's lips. "This way, Kimi…" He showed the way and waited for Kimi to fall into step with him. 

But to Kimi's astonishment, they headed to the lifts. Weren't they going to have dinner first? Or… Did Sebastian prefer the privacy of a room and paid for a private service? The younger man's face betrayed nothing and Kimi's bewilderment doubled when they got off the lift and Sebastian led him thru some corners and procured a card for a private lift. 

Following Sebastian in, Kimi's eyes narrowed down a bit in suspicion. Were they going up to the royal suite of the hotel? His mouth dropping a bit at the younger man's choice, he realized that yes, Sebastian had really booked the royal suite for the two of them.

"Did you… Is this the royal suite?" He couldn't help but ask as Seb opened the door for him and welcomed him in as a concierge would do. 

"Yes." Sebastian smiled, appearing to be very pleased with himself. "Please, come in…"

To say that he wasn't flattered by the gesture would be a lie. He had never been one to pay attention to the luxury of things, but this was coming from Sebastian and it really made his heart flutter.

He entered the lavish set of rooms and after he went through the hall into the living room area, he saw how they were at the top floor of the tall building with the city lights below them. 

The decoration was classy. It had a modern look with a dark bluish green, cream white and dark brown palette. Everything was sleek and screamed of status and money.

"Before you arrived, I was talking to the House Manager." Sebastian followed him into the living room area and then seated himself on the huge set of leather couches before the high windows. "I told them we didn't want to be disturbed." 

That made Kimi stop in his tracks. His smile was still on, but the assessing look that Sebastian was giving him as he lounged on that ridiculously big couch stole some of its luster. "Why?" He couldn't help but ask and then regretted it immediately. 

Was Sebastian, who couldn't even initiate a kiss himself before, going to skip every other nice thing you do to court your date and simply proceed to the final step like a buffoon? No way, right? Kimi believed that Seb neither had the bravery to do that, nor was it something you'd do to someone you loved and cared for, right? 

Sebastian didn't answer his question. He reclined back into the couch and patted the spot beside him jovially. "Come on, sit down, Kimi… " He offered. "I have something for you here."

Kimi didn't know if he should feel amused or offended by the way the things were proceeding, but he did as he was told and sat down.

There was a service trolley near Sebastian, filled with all kinds of alcohol. Kimi fleetingly wondered if Seb was going to pour him something, but Seb ignored it as he turned to his left and took a black box from that side and placed it on his own lap before he looked back at Kimi again. 

"You remember our bet?" He asked. There was this mischievous glint in his eyes that Kimi had seen too many times on the younger man when he was on the podium. It had a bit of a condescending quality to it that Kimi chose to ignore.

He nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees and held that gaze. "Is this night about it?" There was no need to beat around the bush.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at his question and he smiled softly at him. 

His eyes were still roaming on Kimi's body and this close, his attention felt quite intimate, giving Kimi a fairly good idea about what he was going to ask.

"Just to put things out there open and clear." Seb turned serious and tapped the top of the box on his lap. "You can say no, of course… It is just a bet even though you told me you would never back out from it when things would turn serious…"

 _Oh, that…_ Kimi didn't know why he suddenly felt sad upon the slowly dawning realization. He had been expecting it, he'd even told Nico as such… But when things passed the threshold of joking and provoking into this reality, Kimi realized that he had not been ready to hear this from Sebastian: 

"Since you have told me I can ask for anything from you… I want a night with you." 

Surprisingly, the one who turned bashful about the whole thing was not Sebastian, but Kimi. 

Sebastian appeared to be quite confident in what he wanted and watched Kimi avert his eyes in discomfort. "You don't have to do this… You can simply stand up now and leave the suite." His voice was dripping with honey, calm and soothing. "But I know you want me… And I want you, Kimi…" 

Kimi's breath hitched in his throat and as he swallowed his heart down. In his distracted state, his eyes found their reflection on the tall window panes before them. Seb's eyes were on him and he was rubbing at his beard and lower lip with an amused expression on his face. Still relaxed, still looking like the king of the whole world...

Kimi couldn't help but shiver at their reflections' stark contrast on the glass. As he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and with hands rubbing at each other compulsively, Kimi painted a very anxious and disturbed picture. Whereas there was Sebastian, who sat back in a self assured and confident way, his smile that of a hungry lion's as if he wasn't the one who'd used to hide from Kimi's affections like the plague.

That smile was irritating, that confidence was challenging. And fuck that... If all Seb wanted from him was just a one night stand so that he could experiment with the same sex, then Kimi could take it. It sounded pitiful of him to stoop down low enough to be the experiment object for the younger man, but Seb was the real pitiful one here. Needing the euphoria of winning and the help of a bet to fuck his male friend to see if he liked it and if it had been worth of his wait and hesitation of many years…

 _Fool…_ Kimi thought, even though he was sorely aware that he was hopelessly in love with the idiot in question. "You are on." He turned his head to the waiting man, his answering smile humorless and sharp.

It widened Sebastian's grin. "Then, these are for you." He tilted his head back in open challenge and gave him the black box.

It was decorated like a present, but the things that Kimi found in them would have made someone else swallow his tongue. Kimi tried to control his reaction as he took the items out one by one. 

There was a pair of thick leather wristlets with hooks on them and a collar. Honestly, Kimi wasn't surprised to see that Seb would want to try them. Lots of scented lube bottles, a mini vibrating egg, cock rings, and… And anal beads… _Really now…_ Kimi was able to keep a stony facade at the sight of the toys but, how was he supposed to hide his expression of pure bewilderment when he found a box of silk lacy panties, a garter belt and its matching stockings? 

"Am I going to use these on you?" He asked in hopes of turning the tables. But Sebastian shook his head solemnly.

"I want to see you in them." Seb leaned on his right side, towards Kimi. He no longer toned down his desire and Kimi could see it growing between his legs. "Of course, you don't have to." He acted amicably understanding about it. "But I really hope that you will try them on." 

Under normal circumstances, Kimi would have loved to get into any kind of kinky play with Sebastian, he really would… But this… This screamed very much like Seb wanting to put him into a lady's undies to make him more… passable?… fuckable? Then, was Kimi not good enough for him unless he looked like a woman?

Feeling offended but at the same time spiteful, Kimi agreed. "If it will help you get your little guy up…" He waved a dismissive hand towards Sebastian's crotch and smiled cruelly when his comment chipped off some of his bravado. As far as he could tell, the younger man was already quite aroused, but whatever…

"Undress for me… And let me watch you." Sebastian demanded, his attitude turning a bit more authoritive after Kimi's scalding comment.

"Here?" Kimi had thought that they'd go to the bed from this point on, but when he saw Sebastian was still sitting, he stood up and awkwardly took a few steps back to the windows. 

He told himself that they had seen each other half naked many times, both in the changing rooms and at their homes before. So why was he getting the nerves now as Sebastian leaned forward, tugged the service trolley towards his side and poured some premium whiskey for himself, all the while without taking his eyes from him even for a second.

He shivered again under the younger man's gaze, unable to hold his eyes, and took off his velvet jacket with trembling fingers. 

Seb sipped at his whiskey, his elbows on his knees, legs parted wide provokingly, completely captivated by Kimi's motions. When Kimi's fingers went for his shirt, he stopped him. "Leave it on… Only the shirt stays…" He instructed and Kimi glanced at him for a moment, before he kicked off his dress shoes and undid his belt buckle. 

Kimi did a quick job of his trousers, socks and underwear, throwing them haphazardly to the couch where he had been sitting at a moment ago. His haste put a sleazy grin on Sebastian's face, because the younger man was probably aware that Kimi made sure he looked anything but sensual while undressing. Now if only his cock wasn't half hard under the long lapels of his shirt and betray how turned on he was because of the way the younger man was watching him. He looked back at Sebastian pointedly and if anything, that irritating grin of his widened further in delight.

Trying to hide his own arousal under a show of exasperation, Kimi opened his hands to his sides and pursed his lips. "Now what?" He asked to fill in the silence. 

Sebastian gave him the wristlets. "Put these on."

The wristlets were of black leather and they were about five fingers wide with straps on like a wrist watch. As Kimi undid his cufflinks and concentrated on just doing what was asked of him without putting much thought into it, he didn't see how Sebastian had opened the lingerie box and took out a pair of thin gloves. 

When he turned his eyes back on the younger man, Sebastian was inspecting the underwear with an almost feral look in his eyes. There was a wide hole between the legs of the garment and Seb shamelessly parted it and looked at him from the slit.

Kimi openly rolled his eyes at him. "Really, Seb?" He asked to undermine all the implications of wearing that.

Sebastian had no right to look like an over eager boy who was about to have sex for the first time. He was endearing, but Kimi chose to hold on to his annoyance. Otherwise, he had no idea how to survive this night.

"Come here, Kimi…" Sebastian pointed at the spot right before him, between his parted legs.

Kimi approached, unable to look away as Sebastian carefully held out the thin piece of fancy garment in a way Kimi could step into them. He did step in and goosebumps broke across all his skin when Sebastian slowly pulled the lacy material up and adjusted it around his hips and buttocks under the lapels of the shirt.

Kimi felt his cheeks burn when Seb's gloved hand pushed his cock back gently, making it rest against his stomach, because Kimi was rock hard now and there wasn't any more space in the underwear for his erection to go. He turned his eyes away to avoid seeing Seb's hungry and pleased ones.

Interestingly enough, Sebastian neither tried to push the lapels away to see him more or tried to touch him more than necessary. He had such a self control that it infuriated Kimi more as he made Kimi put his foot on the couch, millimeters away from his own crotch and began to help him wear the sheer black stockings. 

Sebastian was so careful. His face was close to Kimi's leg and his eyes were on his task. Delight and desire was rolling off of him, but he was reining them in. 

Even though Kimi seemed to be the one that was getting pampered and admired here, it was easy to see that Sebastian was the one who was in charge. And as he silently helped Kimi wear those stockings, the sole thing that Kimi could think was why he wanted Seb to caress and kiss his legs _this much_. 

He had never worn women's lingerie before and truth be told he didn't like the implications attached to it when Seb asked him to wear them, but…. Even he could see the appeal of them. His body hair was nearly none existent and the sheer stockings felt like feather against his skin. He begrudgingly hoped that Seb enjoyed the view, too.

When Sebastian finished with the stockings, he undid the last few buttons on Kimi's shirt, took out the garter belt and fastened it around Kimi's waist. He attached the garter hooks to the stockings and made the elastic bands snap against his buttocks. Kimi flinched at the little pain and Seb smirked.

The last item for Kimi to wear was a collar. For that, Sebastian stood up from the couch and to his credit, Kimi didn't back down. He stood his ground and tried to hold Sebastian's eyes which made him realize that he had to _look up_ at the other man for it.

Seb had already been a few centimeters taller than him, but since Kimi was currently barefoot and yet Seb was wearing dress shoes, it widened the gap. And to top it off, as if reading Kimi's mind, Sebastian tilted Kimi's chin up and got impossibly close to him, his breath fanning against Kimi's lips. "Undo a few buttons from the top." He whispered, his wet blue gaze traveling between Kimi's lips and eyes.

Completely caught in by their game, Kimi didn't even remember that he had the option of taking a step back or slapping Sebastian's hold on his chin away. He looked upto those eyes, undid a few buttons, and resisted going on to his tip toes to reach the other man for a kiss. 

He wanted a kiss, his lips tingled for it, his body was leaning towards the other man as if Seb was a magnet… But that kiss never came and the next thing Kimi knew was the strange weight of the leather collar around his neck. 

It was the softest thing ever but it felt constricting as he had never used something like this before.

"Such a beautiful contrast to the paleness of your skin…" Sebastian complimented him, running his fingers on his neck and then cupping his cheek. "I have wanted you for so long…" His thumb was now caressing his lips as his eyes bore into Kimi's.

"I have dreamed of having you countless nights." Seb whispered softly and Kimi couldn't help but lean up to him, his desire for a kiss overpowering his reason. 

He didn't know when he put his hands on Sebastian's chest, didn't realize he was finally on his tip toes in his need to reach up to him. But he came to himself when Sebastian smiled down at him in understanding and caught his hands in his.

He directed them to his crotch and then cupped Kimi's cheek again and pushed his thumb into his mouth. "I want this on my cock, not on my lips, Kimi." He pressed his thumb further until he found Kimi's tongue and watched as those green-grey eyes go wide at his demand. "If it is too much…?" He offered a way out, but Kimi's eyes hardened at him and he shook his head. "Okay, then…" Seb slowly took a step away and lowered himself back on the couch. "Just undo the fly." He demanded and spread his legs to accommodate Kimi.

His heart sinking at the rejection of his kiss, Kimi sat on his knees and did everything in his power to not look up at the younger man, because he was aware that it would give him more satisfaction. With trembling fingers, he undid the fly of the trousers and put his hand in. 

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian didn't wear anything under those designer trousers. He was hot to the touch, thick and big and he had to wiggle a bit on the couch to help Kimi get his cock out more easily, since he didn't let him undo his belt button.

This was a show of power and Kimi vowed to spit all his come back onto Seb's trousers to ruin them when he'd make him come. 

The cock in his hand was throbbing eagerly and Kimi got closer. He placed one hand on Sebastian's strong thigh while he pumped his dick with his other hand. There wasn't much experience on this for Kimi to draw from other than a few sloppy and drunk blow jobs he had given to his one night stands in the past, so he went about it purely on instinct and how he liked getting head himself.

He licked at the tip of the dick, then placed a wet kiss on the underside of it which turned into a bit of sucking. Sebastian sighed above him and he refused to look up to see if it was due to boredom, impatience or pleasure. He didn't care. He had wanted to do this to Seb since forever, so he concentrated on it as best as he could. Wryly, he wondered if Seb would be able to tell the difference between an amateur and professional cock sucker. Unless he had put his female partners on the task often… Which Kimi no longer doubted because Seb was apparently quite kinky and getting his cock sucked had to be a norm for him. The idea made Kimi boil, so he doubled his efforts until he could finally hear a pleasure filled groan from above.

"Slowly, Kimi… Slowly…" Sebastian made a throathy sound at the way Kimi sucked on the head. "I want to savour the feel of your lips around my cock…Ah…." 

Those words and that small moan at the end went straight to Kimi's dick and he squirmed at the pleasure that was pooling in his loins, too. He swirled his tongue around the head insistently and used both hands to massage the lenght of it. He could taste Seb's precome on his tongue and he thought that it wasn't unpleasant… And his natural smell, too… Actually, it was really nice and spurred him on to take more of that cock in his mouth and swallow it as best as he could. But apparently he wasn't able to take much.

Sebastian began to caress his cheek and run his fingers through his hair. "Relax your throat, Kimi…" He advised him and when Kimi did as he was told, Seb pushed his head down onto his cock until Kimi started resisting him. "Like this… Move slowly, so that you can get used to it." 

So... Seb could tell that Kimi was doing a sloppy job, huh? Yes, he sounded in pleasure, but since he wasn't already a moaning mess, Kimi felt a bit... upset? _Why, though?_ He thought bitterly. Seb wasn't complaining, but wasn't too affected by it either and it disappointed Kimi, because he knew he'd already be coming if the roles had been reversed. 

Was this the difference between being in love with your partner and just lusting for them?

The poisonous idea had possibly turned his performance for the worse, because Sebastian gently tugged at his hair to stop him, his cock popping out of Kimi's mouth with an obscene sound. Only then Kimi looked up at him, his lips glistening and face flushed and hair tousled.

Sebastian groaned at the sight. "As much as I want to come into that beautiful mouth of yours, I want to do more." He took out the handkerchief from his jacket's breast pocket and cleaned the precome and the droll that was dribbling from the side of Kimi's lips. "Put this on me." He gave Kimi a cock ring and reached at his whiskey glass.

Kimi watched him sip at the amber liquid a bit dazedly, his eyes on Seb's adam's apple when it moved up and down as he swallowed. He fleetingly remembered the times how much he had wanted to kiss it and lick at the vulnerable dip between his collarbones. _Vulnerable, my ass…_ He thought. Seb was anything but it as he drank his whiskey and caressed the longer bits of his hair, observing him like a king from his throne.

Bit by bit, Kimi was giving in to the younger man. He was aware how his annoyance, exasperation and gruffness were all a show. But he stubbornly held onto them to feel better about doing all these for Seb… willingly… God, so readily and eagerly that he was ashamed of himself and had nothing but his high and cold attitude to hide it. And worse of all, he _loved_ being powerless against Sebastian's desire. He had always known that he'd do a lot for the other man's sake, but he had no idea that there seemed to be no limit to it. Frightening… But all the more arousing…

When he put the cock ring on him, he looked back at the younger man as if waiting for his next orders, hating himself for his obedience, but also feeling his cock twitch in expectation against his stomach. 

"Take my tie off now." Sebastian ordered in a gentle voice, but didn't move an inch from his relaxed position.

Kimi rose on his knees and reached out for him, already resigning himself to their play. He loosened the tie before he tugged the thinner end out of the knot, effectively undoing the silk material. 

Sebastian took it and then before Kimi would fall back, he caught his wrist in a gentle grip. "Your throat must be parched…" He raised an eyebrow at him in amusement before he took a huge gulp from the glass and tugged Kimi forward. He promptly latched onto Kimi's lips, but it was not a kiss. He passed the drink into Kimi's mouth and then let go of him.

Thankfully, Kimi didn't choke on the liquid even though some of it dribbled down his chin. Yet by the looks of it Sebastian had been expecting to see something like that. Anger resurfacing in him, Kimi gave the other man a withering look and wiped at his chin with his sleeve.

Sebastian set the glass aside and grinned. "Since I couldn't make you choke on my cock, I wanted to try it with some whiskey." He explained, annoying Kimi further with his audacity. "But I like those eyes you have now, Kimi… Berating me wordlessy, looking down on me like that… More like you…"

"More enjoyable to turn them dazed and confused, you should have said." Kimi couldn't help but snap.

"Dazed, yes… I will make you dazed with pleasure. Enough to forget about everything but me and the sensations I will make you feel..." Sebastian leaned in and corrected the neckline of Kimi's shirt. "But confused? No… I won't let you confuse me with another." He turned serious and sharp like he'd do before a race and it took Kimi's breath away. "You will never forget who is the one breaching and stretching your body, taking you deeply. Hard and fast enough to hurt but sweet enough for you to never want me to stop." He promised. "I have wanted to have you for so long, Kimi… I can't afford you to mistake me with someone else when I have yearned for this moment for years."

Kimi couldn't help but visibly shiver at the passionate confession. His nipples were painfully erect and he was this close to coming simply because he had found out how much Sebastian had been desiring him. He'd never known that he had this effect on the other man. If only… If only this had not just been about suppressed lust, but also about love… 

At that, something clogged in his throat, but he forgot about it when Sebastian tugged at his collar. With widening eyes, he saw that the younger man had tied the thin end of his tie on the metal hook of his collar like a leash. Seb made it to stand up and Kimi followed his motion as if he was on autopilot, still surprised but also unable to suppress the thrill that shivered him. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom…" Sebastian took off the gloves and handed the box to him, directing Kimi to one of the inner rooms by his leash. "Your knees must be hurting by now." He was half turned to him, his cock still out as he shamelessly stroked himself slowly and smiled at Kimi, possibly aware what kind of a naughty view he was presenting.

The bedroom was so beautiful. It had a huge bed with a canopy and one of its walls was completely made of glass and was curved slightly. The illumination was soft and added a dreamy quality to the design. Dark blue and green tulle curtains were flowing down from the canopy over the bed which was made from dark brown wood and leather. It looked like a nest, high off from the ground, decorated with an intricately embroidered silk cover. Kimi liked simple and unadorned things, but he couldn't help but admire this.

Sebastian stopped besides the bed and took off his jacket, throwing it to a nearby armchair. He took Kimi's leash in his hand again and tugged him to the bed as he climbed on it backwards and made Kimi crawl onto the huge matress, facing him. When he stopped tugging, Kimi stopped crawling and sat, his eyes everywhere but not on Sebastian. And of course, that made Sebastian reach out to him and tip his head up from his chin. 

"Are you really this coy or is it an act you pull for me to think you can barely put up with this?" Seb asked, slowly moving forward. 

Kimi looked back at him, barely hanging on his empty annoyance. "What were you expecting? That I'd already be moaning like a whore for you just because you brought me upto a fancy suit like this? Don't mistake me with your other partners who do that just to please you. You have to work for it, champion." 

His harsh words made Sebastian's eyes go wide for a second before he bit on his lower lip in delight. "I love it when you challenge me like this." He put his hand on Kimi's chest and pushed him back, causing him to fall onto the bed. He climbed over him and captured his wrists, pressing them onto the mattress. He leaned in and inclined his head as if he was about to kiss Kimi. But it never came. "I'll make you moan like you have never done before." He whispered into Kimi's lips, so close but never touching. "Harder than anyone has ever had you before." His lips trailed to Kimi's cheek and he began placing soft kisses on Kimi's jaw, nosing at his neck and licking there. His movements grew bolder and he began to suck at the vulnerable skin there, not hard enough to leave marks but prominent enough to tingle with pleasure.

Kimi didn't resist Sebastian's hold on his wrists. His head was thrown to the side, his eyes were closed as Sebastian kissed and licked and sucked at his neck, his beard burning him, but the sensation was so nice, so he kept quiet. 

He was trying to lay still and not squirm when Seb fell back a bit and tugged at his shirt to undo a few more buttons. He did that a bit forcefully and Kimi throbbed at the sight when Seb leaned back in and began to suck and lick on his left nipple. He couldn't help but arch his back a bit at the pleasure sparkling there and Sebastian must have realized it, too. Because, he caught Kimi's eyes and smiled at his reaction with Kimi's erect nipple between his pearly white teeth. 

Kimi had to avert his eyes from the sight and his reaction made Seb chuckle, his hands going under the black shirt to caress and massage him as he went on sucking Kimi's nipples until they were both pink and numb with the torment.

Kimi didn't know where to put his hands or how to control his hips better. He wanted to touch Sebastian so much, but at the same time knew that it would mean giving in too soon. So, he chose to use them to cover his face and cling on the bed duvet as Sebastian slowly went lower and lower on him. 

Seb's tongue was circling at his navel and dipping into it, making him squirm. He pressed his hips down onto the bed in fear of losing his control and snapping them up to the younger man's face. Seb was so close to where he actually wanted him to be. His kisses were eager and his hold on his waist and hip was firm. But he was avoiding touching him there completely and Kimi wasn't going to tell him how much he needed Seb to give him some relief.

Sebastian moved even lower, rubbing his cheek on the lacy panties, right beside Kimi's cock, close enough for him to feel his breath and the coarseness of his beard. It tingled very pleasantly, but Kimi wasn't about to tell him that.

Then, Seb fell back and reached for a fluffy pillow. The loss of his contact and warmth caused Kimi to open his eyes to see what it was all about. Sebastian hooked an arm under Kimi's legs just then and rose on his knees so that he could pull Kimi's lower half up and prop his hips on the pillow. He did that as if Kimi weighed nothing and surprised him more. 

Now, Kimi's hips were quite elevated and since his legs were parted, he was presenting an obscene view with his panties having a large slit right where the gusset should have been. Sebastian licked his lip at the sight and grabbed at Kimi's right leg to place it on his shoulder. He tugged Kimi closer to where he was sitting on his knees and reached for the box. Keeping eye contact with Kimi, he pulled out a bottle of lube and uncapped it, pouring a good amount onto the fingers of his right hand.

"Tell me if it hurts…" He warned, but his attitude was more daring than caring. He was aware that it was going to feel unpleasant and possibly hurt at first, but it wouldn't be enough to make Kimi tell him to stop. Kimi rolled his eyes at him and he snorted.

Carefully, he massaged at the tight ring of muscle, pressing his slick thumb against Kimi's entrance and watched him for any reaction. Kimi's eyes were always on him, too. He was caressing the leg thrown on his shoulder, running his fingernails over the sheer part of the stockings while his right hand carefully worked to loosen Kimi up. 

When Seb's first finger breached him, Kimi couldn't help but flinch. It had been quite a while since he had done this with anyone even though he liked experimenting with toys when he had the time. Doing this with another person had always given him the nerves.

He hoped that Seb would be careful and not rush. He hoped that what came after this wouldn't hurt. He didn't want to remember this night with a grimace. As it seemed, this was just a night of experimentation for Seb, and a cause for further heartbreak for him. So, in the future, Kimi would like to say _well, at least the sex was good and worth it_. And thankfully Sebastian didn't disappoint and took his sweet time in preparing Kimi. 

In the silence of the room, Kimi could hear that his breathing was getting faster. He squirmed a bit when Seb pushed his middle finger in and made a scissoring movement. 

Seb leaned in a bit and took leverage from his position. He curled his fingers up and to Kimi's surprise found his sweet spot in the first try. He gasped and arched his back a bit, trying to control himself. But after seeing his reaction, Sebastian began to insistently press on that spot and tore another gasp from his lips even though Kimi tried to close a hand on his mouth.

"It's unfair to try to keep those sounds in, Kimi…" Sebastian complained. "But let's see how long you'll be able to do it." He bit on his lower lip and pulled Kimi's underwear down a bit to free his cock.

Anticipation hitting the roof, Kimi thought that Seb was going to give him a hand job, but the younger man took out a cock ring from his pocket and carefully put it on Kimi's leaking cock. He snapped the underwear back on its place and that made Kimi actually groan at the treatment.

Sebastian laughed as he added the third finger and curled them all up at once, making Kimi arch his back off the matress for real this time. "Punishment for refusing to moan for me." He explained. 

Kimi was short of breath now, his chest feeling thight. He had been really close to coming just now. A few good strokes to his cock would have undone him, but this… Sebastian was still massaging at his core, sending pulses of pleasure up to his stomach and down to his toes, but had effectively stopped him from finding a release from it. 

Those fingers were pushing in deeper now, curling and scissoring at his walls carefully but persistently as Sebastian caressed his leg and placed kisses on it maybe as a reward, maybe to contain himself, too. When it became too much, Kimi averted his eyes and looked up only to find himself staring back at him.

The was a mirror under the canopy, as big as the bed itself and for a moment, Kimi forgot about his delayed pleasure and just looked at his debauched state. He couldn't deny that he looked appeasing in this get up, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving, his legs parted wide to take in his tormentor's fingers as deep as he could… It was an embarrassing sight and he couldn't help but find his shamefulness more arousing than anything. What was wrong with him?

"Ah… You found the mirror, huh?" Sebastian looked up and their eyes met on their reflection. 

The impish grin on his full lips was thrilling and Kimi felt like he was nothing more than a feast for him to dine on, spread out before and under him like this. 

"Admire yourself, Kimi… Because you look beautiful and I am going to make you feel ashamed of it." 

Well, Kimi already was. So, he doubted what more Seb could do. But apparently, he shouldn't have doubted it, because Seb took his fingers away and found the string of anal beads from the box. Kimi had forgotten about it.

Sebastian dangled the beads before him and licked at a few of them just for show. 

Kimi throbbed at the sight, the cock ring making itself known again at the pleasure. 

The beads were the size of walnuts and Kimi had never used them before and didn't know how they were going to make him feel. 

Sebastian lubed up the beads all one by one and then leaned over him further, propping his bottom up to his convenience. 

"Ten beads, Kimi… You'll feel so full by the time I finish with you." And Seb pushed the first one in.

Kimi's eyes widened at the cold and round object breaching him and he tried to relax to accept it. Seb was not forcing it in, so it took a little while for the first bead to get it. Then, the second, then the third and the fourth. And finally the fifth... 

Kimi was sweating and trembling a bit, not much aware of how long it took for him get those five beads in. Now, he was clinging onto Seb's shirt and panting, his eyes wet.

"Tell me when it hurts…" Sebastian urged him again and he nodded, feeling the sixth bead entering him. He was already feeling stuffed, but it also felt so good that he didn't want Sebastian to stop. The seventh and the eight beads were in and when he squirmed, the beads were rubbing against his prostate so well that _ahhh_ s and _ohhh_ s were spilling from his lips against his will.

Sebastian pushed the final two beads in, too, albeit with some difficulty. Kimi was trying to stay still, possibly to get used to the feeling of the fullness and the stretch. 

"Staying still defeats the purpose of this, Kimi… I need to make you move, so that you can enjoy this feeling the best." He caressed Kimi's lower abdomen and when he pressed down hard enough, he could feel the beads in him.

He rubbed at the little bulge there and Kimi made a beautiful sound. To hear that again, he went down on Kimi without a warning and took half of his cock in his mouth to suck on it as he went on massaging Kimi's abdomen.

Kimi utterred a sound between a moan and a groan and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips up when Sebastian began bobbing his head and took more of him in his mouth at each of his downwards motion. Seb's tongue felt like a whip of fire around Kimi and when he swallowed at him a few times, Kimi reached down for him and held on to the powerful arm that kept him in place for support. 

Then, Sebastian pulled at the string. Kimi knew he was about to come, but he had a cock ring on, so he doubted that it was possible for him to reach an orgasm. The pleasure was quickly becoming painful, but it also hurt so good that all Kimi could do was to squirm and pant and moan as Sebastian sucked him off and pulled the beads out one by one.

He could see his state on the mirror and yes, he was actually moaning like a slut now, but all too willingly and because he was about to go crazy with the pleasure. His legs were shaking now and in his search for his release, he tried to undo his cock ring, but Sebastian caught his hand and kept a firm hold on it, looking into his eyes with authority. 

That fierce blue gaze pushed Kimi over the edge and when Sebastian pulled at the cord harshly as a punishment, he screamed. Convulsions ran through his body as he reached to a dry orgasm, intense and painful to some extent, because he wasn't able to ejaculate and the pleasure burned his loins and stomach instead of offering the comfort of a release.

He literally saw white and sobbed, having never experienced something like this before. It was such a high to surge through, but also so unsatisfactory that he wanted to come again, not for pleasure's sake, no… but to feel the comfort of reaching to a completion.

Sebastian stopped and let him collect himself, going through his own kind of high while he watched Kimi tremble on the bed like a leaf with the things he had done to him. He was stroking himself and although taking off his own cock ring and spilling his seed all over Kimi to mark him sounded like a good idea then, he desisted. He was a man of patience and he was going to fill some other place with his load, somewhere that's a quivering mess now.

He carefully inspected Kimi's hole, gently pushing in his fingers to feel how it thightened and pulsed. "I can't wait to feel this around my cock…" He whispered, pushing deeper into Kimi and making him tremble more. "You liked your dry orgasm, I hope." He leaned over Kimi and rested on his elbow. His other hand ran under the black shirt over Kimi's side as he placed small kisses on his cheeks and neck. "I'll fuck you against the glass panels, Kimi." He told him, snapping Kimi's eyes open. "Wish I could make the whole city watch how much I'll make you come on my cock, but… For now, we'll make do with you watching the city instead as I have you thoroughly." He placed a small chaste kiss on Kimi's lips and stayed within an inch. Uncaring of the other man's widened eyes, he got the remaining two beads out of him in one pull and tasted Kimi's ensuing gasp right on his own lips. His eyes took on a sharp glint and he got off the bed in a fluid motion, pulling Kimi's body up from his hands. 

Kimi was thankful that Seb let him sit on the bed for a while to reorient himself, but it lasted short. The younger man took the leash in his hand and wound it around his fist once before he tugged him up and towards the glass wall. With knees made of jelly, Kimi followed him, not once remembering that he had the power to stop this. Instead, he was filled with the need to go through this, let Sebastian do whatever he wanted and find out where this night was going to take them to. 

He had never known that he'd take a certain fulfillment out of giving up the control like this and letting someone else use him this way. It felt both a bit humiliating, but also liberating, because he knew that it was all for Sebastian. And he had waited to have some sort of contact with the younger man for so long that, maybe that was also a reason for him to accept being used this way by him even just for a night. He suffocated his heartache with the pragmatic voice inside his mind that told him to enjoy it while it lasted. So, he obediently approached Sebastian and let him maneuver his body as however he pleased. 

Sebastian made Kimi face the glass wall and went behind him. He took his hands in his and before he placed them on the panel, he put a kiss on the backs of them. "Step forward, Kimi… I know you feel weak now, but I'll hold you." He assured right into the other man's ear, making him shiver. "Yes, like this." He pressed his body up to Kimi's and put his hands on his hips, his hold was alternating between grappling and petting. 

"Lean on more if it's more comfortable that way." He whispered again and pulled the neckline of the black shirt down enough to create himself some space to mouth on Kimi's neck and shoulders. He began to suck on the skin he bared there, giving Kimi a hickey, before he traced his neck with his lips and found his earlobe.

Shivering at the small bite and the wandering hands of the younger man, Kimi instinctively hollowed the small of his back in and made his ass jut out for Sebastian to grope and rub his cock at. When he felt the other man rut against the wet crevice between his buttocks, Kimi let his head fall on Seb's shoulder and rubbed himself back, dropping all inhibitions. He wanted to feel the younger man in him and this time he decided to show it. 

His surrender thrilled Sebastian. He was entranced by how Kimi started to move his hips in circles like that and moaned softly at the way he pinched and rolled his nipples between his fingers mercilessly. 

Getting all these reactions from Kimi had required a great deal of patience, so now, it was time to reward himself for his hard work. He grabbed at Kimi's buttocks and spread them to see better how his cock was going to get in, bare and loaded. He pushed in agonizingly slowly, but Kimi's eager hole swallowed him up easily. He growled at the warmth surrounding him and closed his eyes for a few seconds to savour the feeling when he was fully seated. "So wet… So hot…" He pressed up against the other man hungrily, his hold on the round mounds of Kimi's flesh was strong and demanding. "I am balls deep in you, Kimi… So tight…" He praised again and when Kimi wiggled a bit as if to feel more of him, he began to move.

Kimi had to bite on his lip to contain his pleasure. Seb was really big and his thrusts were going so deep. He jutted out his ass some more and rocked back to meet the younger man as almost the whole lenght of Sebastian's cock moved in and out of him with a steady rhythm, shaking his insides with the strenght of his thrusts. 

It felt so good that without actually knowing what he was doing, Kimi leaned wholly onto the glass panel and rested his forehead there, not even the coldness that seeped into his skin was able to take away his fever.

He opened his eyes and saw the city lights below. They were standing on the precipice of such a steep height that for a moment, he even forgot about the pleasure and trembled in disorientation. Pushing himself back into Sebastian's warmth, he was elated when Seb hugged him to his chest with one arm and kept him there securely. Why that secure hold gave him more pleasure than what Sebastian had been doing to him was obvious, but Kimi didn't spare a thought to it as his mind became muddled further when he saw how Sebastian was looking at him on the glass.

Kimi had always adored those blue eyes, had always loved being able to look into them even when Seb had kept himself away and distant. But now, he was the only focus for them and knowing that he was the object of that raw and dangerous glint in their blue depths was doing things to him. 

He loved it when Seb bared his teeth and placed a bite on where his neck met his shoulder, all the while keeping eye contact with him on the semi reflective surface of the glass and never stopped fucking him. 

Sebastian decorated Kimi's whole left shoulder with bites and love marks without caring how Kimi flinched at each of them, because they also made him twitch around his cock and Seb wanted to experience that clenching again and again. 

Pleasure was beginning to knot in Kimi's loins again, reminding him of the pain that had been mixed to it earlier. "Take it off… Seb, it hurts now…" He whispered, reaching with his left hand for the other man's face.

Sebastian had caught that hand and kissed the palm of it before he placed it on his cheek. "Hang on, Kimi…" He assured and stopped for a bit to gently push his hand into the lacy panties to undo the elastic ring from Kimi's cock. "Better now?" His honeyed voice was right beside Kimi's left ear and Kimi sighed at the relief and nodded. "Good, then…" Sebastian licked at his earlobe and breathed hotly against it. "Hold tight now."

Kimi did that to the best of his ability, not aware that Sebastian undid his own cock ring, too. Seb was going faster now. His gutteral grunts were right beside his ear, tickling him and giving him goosebumps. He was forced to take little steps towards the glass though; because, Sebastian's thrusts were that deep and powerful. Soon, he found himself nearly flush against the glass wall. Hisupper body slid down and his lower back hollowed in as far as it went. So much so that, now Sebastian was resting his whole left arm on the glass and trapping him.

Even though they were nearly of the same stature, Kimi felt small. Seb was still fully clothed and only his dick was out, whereas Kimi was half naked in this get up and the message was clear. He was Sebastian's pretty play thing for tonight and the idea was enough to push all the right buttons for him. His walls began to clench around Seb's cock rhythmically and his breath turned rugged as Seb hit his sweet spot again and again. 

When the younger man's hand wrapped around his cock, Kimi saw the stars in just a few well placed strokes. He shook as the pleasure reached its peak and he couldn't stop wailing sexily at how strong the sensations were. His core pulsed and clamped tight on Seb's cock and for a moment, he thought he was going crazy because his orgasm seemed to never end. 

Sebastian was watching his bliss with undivided attention, proud of himself for making Kimi moan and shake like that as he rode his orgasm. But he was still hard and still wanted to have his own high. 

Kimi was slowly calming down, his knees powerless and shaky, his mind completely blank with the euphoria of finally getting a proper release. There was no strength left in his limbs but Sebastian was still holding him up and against the wall. 

Soon, Seb began to move in him again. They were no longer connected at anywhere but Seb's hands gripping on his hips and Seb's cock plowing into him. He whimpered at the way he was being used, propped against the glass and mercilessly pounded into with an almost brutal rhythm.

He loved it. He knew he shouldn't, but he loved how Seb kept fucking him as if he was a doll made for his gratification. Heavy grunts and curses in German were spilling from the younger man's lips, now all concentrated on his own pleasure as he spread Kimi's ass cheeks and buried himself into him again and again. Powerful, selfish and assertive… Kimi would have never guessed that he'd be the eager recipient of all these emotions for anyone. But apparently, Sebastian was an exception, as he was to perhaps all of Kimi's rules.

When Sebastian finally reached his orgasm, Kimi could hear the joy in his half laughter half blabbering. 

"Was so good… Kimi, you were so good… Oh God, I want it again… I don't think I will ever get enough of you, Kimi… Want you again… Never want to get out of you… Never lose this feeling..."

The younger man sounded half delirious and he was still hard. He gathered Kimi into his arms and hugged him to his chest tightly, still inside him, raining kisses to the side of Kimi's neck and cheek. "I must let you rest a bit; so, I will pull out… But you'll keep my come in. Can you do that for me?" 

Kimi didn't know if he could, because he would have collapsed on the floor if it weren't for Seb's support. He just wanted to lie down for a while; so, he nodded. Seb got out of him slowly and in a fluid motion, he scooped him up from under his knees as if he weighed nothing.

Surprise and warmth filled Kimi. He looked back at Sebastian with wonder and the younger man smiled at him. Was that adoration in his eyes? Kimi didn't dare to hope but he enjoyed the way Seb was gazing at him. He recalled this expression from the past when Sebastian had not been trying to hide it. He had definitely missed it. Who would have thought that being the object of that adoration would feel like a reward now? He had really fallen hard and deep into this.

Sebastian kicked his shoes off and placed a knee on the bed to put Kimi down. After that, he walked to the living room and tugged the drinks trolley in. Bringing it right beside the bed, he climbed on near Kimi and reclined back against the big pillows. He found his whiskey glass and poured himself a bit more as he watched Kimi curl up on his side towards him and rest with his eyes closed. He reached a hand to the other man and began playing with his hair. 

Kimi's eyes opened halfway at his caresses and he continued. "Anywhere hurting?" He asked, though he had been really careful to not cause any discomfort to him.

Kimi shook his head. 

"Tired?" 

This time, Kimi nodded. 

Seb snorted at that good naturedly. "It's too soon, Kimi…" 

"I am no longer in my twenties like you, Seb…" Kimi lamented, actually a bit jealous of the younger man's strenght and the intensity of his sexual appetite. "I am just an old man in some black lingerie…" He made a jibe, but it flew over Sebastian's head.

"Old man?" Sebastian openly scoffed at the words. "You are not old, Kimi… You are perfect." He praised sincerely.

Kimi moved a bit back to be able to look at him. When he saw how serious Sebastian was in his claim, he felt his cheeks flush. 

"And I want you again… What to do now?" Seb asked with a downright provocative smile and sipped at his drink as Kimi ducked his head down to escape his hungry eyes.

Sebastian's thigh was close to where Kimi was, so he slapped at it playfully to cover up his shyness. "Let me rest a bit. Do you always have to be so fast in everything?"

Sebastian chuckled at that and relented. "Rest then, beautiful… Because I might not be merciful like this soon if I get desperate enough…"

Kimi's eyes widened at the unusual endearment. But even the surprise of hearing it did not turn him deaf to Sebastian's other words about not letting him rest if he'd feel desperate. Desperate for what exactly? For his own pleasure? Kimi really didn't understand, because if having his own pleasure had been Sebastian's priority, then he would have already come three times by now instead of just once, right? But the cynical part of him asked. _If so, then, why was he in a rush to bring you up here and get you on your knees?_

Kimi didn't have an answer to this. He was melting as Seb massaged his scalp and played with his hair. The younger man's fingers slowly explored him, moving across his cheek, his jawline and behind his ear. Then, under his chin and over his neck, applying pressure on the bite marks and the bruises he had just left there. 

"I will make more of these." Seb whispered above him and Kimi opened his eyes again at the starkness of Sebastian's desire. He wasn't asking for Kimi's permission, no… He was just stating what was about to happen. 

"You will bear my marks for days. Red, blue… They will faintly hurt upon the touch and I hope you'll shiver then with the reminder of the pleasure you'll get tonight."

Kimi felt himself twitch at the way the younger man was describing it.

"So many marks, Kimi… I will ravish every patch of your skin that I can get my mouth and hands on."

When Kimi shivered and instinctively tried to make himself smaller on the bed and curl up more, Sebastian prevented it. In a fluid motion, he slid from his spot against the pillows down to Kimi's side and caught his wrist to turn him onto his back.

Kimi's body went along with Sebastian's momentum and he found himself under the younger man again with him on his all fours above.

"Thirsty?" Sebastian grinned mischievously down at him, shaking the small glass bottle in his hand.

Surprised and disoriented a bit, Kimi blinked up at him. "Yes?" He wondered what the other man was planning. Hopefully not to force the bottle down into his throat...

Sebastian slowly reclined near Kimi's right side, his head resting on his elbow. He uncapped the bottle and Kimi turned towards him, snuggling to his side in an instinctive search of warmth and contact. He patiently waited for the bottle to be pressed against his lips, but Seb drank from it first, disappointing Kimi. 

But after that first small sip, Sebastian took a bit more in his mouth and leaned down and locked their lips again, just like he had done with the whiskey. 

Kimi's eyes widened and he latched onto Seb's arm with one hand while he reached for his cheek with the other. Cold citrus flavoured water trickled down into his mouth and he swallowed it quickly so that he could kiss those plush lips and have a taste of them, too. But Seb fell back.

"More?" The younger man asked, looking down at him, petting his side with his free hand, massaging him slowly and going lower and lower.

Kimi couldn't deny that he was getting aroused, his breaths quickening, his eyes unable to look away from that wet blue gaze. He nodded, licking at his own lips and caressing Seb's cheek and arm, loving the way his beard felt under his touch.

Seb took another sip and without closing his eyes, he caught Kimi's lips again and Kimi opened up to him so readily. He wasn't able to swallow some of the water this time and it leaked from the side of his mouth, because he just wanted to kiss the other man so much that he didn't care about keeping himself hydrated. But Sebastian stubbornly didn't kiss him again even though Kimi tried to tug him down. 

"Again… Seb, again…" He wanted to try one more time and Sebastian took another sip from the bottle and leaned in, but did not lock their lips until Kimi actually reached up to him. With a sharp glint in his eyes, he let Kimi rise up to meet his lips and just transferred the water and cruelly leaned back even though he could see how much Kimi wanted a kiss.

At this treatment, something sizzled in Kimi's heart, enough to hurt him and make him tear up, but he refused to succumb to misery, getting the message. 

No kissing… He wasn't going to be kissed by the person he loved even in this situation, even when he was letting him practically use him. What did it take for Seb to make him willing to kiss Kimi, then? More whiskey? More sex? Just what? 

Sebastian didn't seem to care, licking him clean off the flavoured water, nibbling at his neck and leaving wet trails behind. He slid himself between Kimi's legs again, one of his hands going between them to touch Kimi everywhere. 

He could see how tightly Kimi was closing his eyes, how he no longer touched his skin but clung onto his white shirt as his support. He was aware how Kimi had his head turned away from him, how his silk clad feet slipped across the bed sheets in search of a purchase as he made Kimi squirm with his bites and the way he sucked on those beautiful nipples.

He nibbled on that perfect left nipple so hard that the area around it blossomed in a red bruise and Seb looked at it proudly. 

Kimi tried to push him away while he was marking him, but Sebastian didn't relent, grabbing at his ribcage, powerful enough to feel the last rib that dipped in and jutted out at every shortened breath that Kimi took. He even bit on the skin that protected it.

Finding Kimi's already hardened cock, Seb held it in his hand as if it was his own and stroked it the way he loved being massaged. He dipped his fingers into the slit in the black panties and found that Kimi had leaked some of his come out. And as he made him squirm, more of it leaked. He smeared his fingers in it and slipped a finger in Kimi, making him flinch a bit.

He sat on his knees and leaned on one hand over Kimi, putting in finger after finger in him. "You didn't manage to keep it in, Kimi…" He pointed out the obvious, his fingers digging out more of his come from Kimi's insides as he massaged his prostate. "You need a punishment for this let down…" 

At that, Kimi open his eyes and look back at him with a bit of alarm in his eyes. Seeing that made Seb chuckle softly.

"Don't be afraid… I would never do something to hurt you." He assured, using that honeyed voice of his that melted Kimi on the spot. "Just this time you'll do the work and I'll enjoy watching you." He focuced on gathering his fingers together and pushing them in and out of the tight hole to loosen it up again. His tongue was out and touching his upper lip, his eyes fixated on Kimi's reactions. 

When Kimi averted his eyes and bit on the undone sleeve of his shirt, Seb licked his upper lip in want. Kimi was caressing his own stomach and abdomen, possibly as a way of soothing himself, and Seb let him when his hand wandered to his own cock.

He watched Kimi jerk himself off, smear the precome over his cock's swollen head and stroke himself gently since the lube on his skin had long dried. Kimi began to move his hips in time with Seb's fingers pushing into him and that was the last straw for Seb.

He took away his fingers and pulled Kimi up from his wrists into a sitting position so quickly that Kimi couldn't help but utter an indignant "What the hell, Seb?!" 

Sebastian's expression was one of impatience. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock just like you were moving on my fingers just now." He moved towards the huge headboard of the bed like a big cat and took Kimi's leash into his hand.

Kimi couldn't help but follow after the younger man like a moth to the flame. 

As he leaned his back against the big and fluffy pillows, Seb threw an arm over one of them in a show of nonchallence and patted his lap as an invitation for Kimi to seat himself on his legs. 

Kimi wondered if Seb was aware how handsome he looked just then. His white shirt was snugly hugging him and he undid a few of the top buttons, revealing his beautiful collar bones and Kimi had never guessed that the chest hair peeking from the v of the neckline of a shirt could be this sexy. 

Sebastian rubbed his hand over his beard to smooth it down and smiled in that irritatingly self assured way of his when he realized that Kimi was admiring him. He stroked his cock shamelessly, making Kimi wonder if he had always been this kinky and sensual or if he had disvored this side of him after some exploits with whomever had been willing. And by the experience that the younger man seemed to have on this matter, Sebastian must have had quite the opportunity to build up on his game. 

He was handsome, he had always been in Kimi's eyes… Even when he had been an awkward scrawny newbie with a ridiculous hair style, only a shadow of his current muscly confident self. Kimi had always been attracted to that smile, those eyes and that voice. And regrettably, instead of slowly dying down, that attraction had grown into a monster of sorts who was grinning up at him now and pulling Kimi in as if he was the master of him and Kimi was just a slave to his whims. 

And maybe he really was.

Admitting all these to himself was quickly becoming easier and Kimi doubted if it was a good thing for him. Thus, to silence his mind, he decided to surrender himself to the pleasure.

He crawled over Sebastian's legs to find himself a proper position, but the younger man didn't wait for him to even sit on him. He grabbed at his buttocks and firmly pulled Kimi up to his lap. 

To find his balance, Kimi had to rest his hands on Seb's shoulders. 

Sebastian tilted his head back and looked up at him smugly, his hands possessively running over Kimi's thighs that practically hugged his hips. Their cocks were so close now and Seb took them both in his hands and delighted in seeing how Kimi couldn't help but fuck into the palm of his hand with a half dazed look in his eyes.

"I think we need some lube." Seb whispered and Kimi nodded before he went on moving into his fist, unable to stop his hips' motion. As he tried to extract as much pleasure as he could by rubbing himself against Seb's dick and fucking into his fist, Sebastian reached for the nearby lube bottle and took his hand away from Kimi to spread the slick on his own cock.

Kimi groaned at the loss of that feeling, but when he saw it only amused Seb more, he wanted to reach down and give him a bite of his own. 

"No touching yourself…" Sebastian set the rules, his attitude booking for no arguments. "You'll come just from my cock. This is your punishment." He held his dick from its base and spread Kimi's cheeks with his slick one, aligning the head of his cock with Kimi's hole, expecting Kimi to get the hint and do the rest.

Kimi got the hint all too well unlike someone else who was in the room with him now. The big blunt head of Seb's cock was slipping a bit and he raised himself on his knees and reached down, moving his hips over it in such a way that he slowly caught the head and lowered himself on it bit by little bit. 

God, it felt so good as it claimed and stretched him, going deeper and deeper, filling him up and giving him that feeling of connection back. He loved sitting on laps when he was drunk, but why had he never tried riding someone before? This was mind blowing… He threw his head back and hummed at the fullness and the stretch of his walls. No toy could compare to this. He unwittingly clenched on it a few times, unaware that he was driving Sebastian completely crazy as he waited for Kimi to do something.

But Kimi was in no rush. This was much better than how Seb took him against the wall, because the angle and the depth here was wastly different. And he was in control. Even if Seb wouldn't touch him anymore anywhere, the insatiable part of him knew that he was going to come on this cock many times and in whatever pace he desired. So, he began.

His movements were small in the beginning. Just a rolling motion as if he tried to get in more of that thick length in him. Seb was already balls deep in, but by rolling his hips like that Kimi was able to feel Seb's dick stir up his insides. His nipples were instantly erect and little moans were already spilling past his lips.

Seb snorted under him, his voice sounding annoyed. "How flattering that you are enjoying the feel of my cock inside you, Kimi, but I want you to move." His tone turned challenging. "Soon your knees will be useless and you'll beg me to fuck you and make you come. So, before you fall into my hands, I advise you to get every bit of pleasure that you can."

If anything, the warning aroused Kimi further and amused him. He caught Sebastian's eyes and gazed into them, his hands caressing that long neck. "Thanks for the advice, champion. I plan to ride you until either my knees give out or your dick falls off." He smirked.

Surprised for a second by Kimi's reaction, Seb gathered himself back quickly and smiled boyishly. "Alright… Use me however you want. I am yours." He gave up the reins and let Kimi do his thing, aware that he was the real one who was actually in control of the situation. So, instead, he concentrated on touching and exploring Kimi's body.

Now, Kimi was moving for real. There wasn't anywhere else that he could take leverage from, so he continued holding onto Sebastian's shoulders as he moved up and down, his breathing quickening. 

Sebastian was mapping out his body with the tips of his fingers and the edges of his blunt nails. He was playing with the garter belt Kimi had on, snapping it back on his skin again and again as if he was mesmerized by it. Then his hands fell on his thighs and he groped at them over the stockings quite a few times. His palms were gliding over the sheer material towards Kimi's buttocks and he kneaded at their firm roundness to his heart's content.

Kimi was openly moaning at the massage he was getting. Those hands slowly moved upto his waist and Seb grabbed at his hips, for a few moments showing him how to move on his cock in a better position. 

Seb wanted him to roll his hips, so Kimi parted his legs further and jutted out his ass better. He was going to roll his hips, alright, but not in a circular motion. He wanted to rub himself down so that Seb's cock would press against his sweet spot more. It provided stimulation for his balls and cock, too, because he was practically humphing Sebastian's clothes now. The coarseness of the clothes felt so good and Sebastian let it be.

"I am close…" He warned the younger man, because he was about to come onto his white shirt.

Seb didn't care. He was mesmerized by Kimi's enthusiasm and just let it all unfold however Kimi wanted. Kimi was twitching around him now, his walls thightening and making it harder for him to move on his cock, but the friction was delicious. And so it had to be for Kimi, because his mouth was parted in his pleasure, soft whines and lust filled groans were filling the silence of the room. 

When Kimi practically clamped on his cock and even then tried to continue fucking himself, Seb realized that he was about to come.

Kimi deliberately cupped Sebastian's cheeks between his hands and leaned his forehead against his, wantonly voicing his pleasure in sexy grunts right against the younger man's lips as pleasure washed over him from his core to the tips of his toes and fingers. How he managed to do it he didn't know, but he went on riding Seb even as he twitched and trembled around him, a bit uncoordinated, but still strong enough. 

His come was decorating Seb's shirt like streaks of pearl, but he wasn't aware. All he could do was to pant against Sebastian's lips and keep his hips moving as he rode the pleasure to the last bit. 

When he opened his eyes, the almost black ones that greeted him gave him a thrill like no other. Only a very thin ring of blue was left in those eyes and Kimi shuddered at the rawness he saw in them. 

"Wow, you clenched around me again… Liked seeing your effect on me that much?" Sebastian asked, his voice deep and low and dangerous.

Kimi couldn't help but hold his breath, wondering if he was going to get that kiss now as he had been trying to provoke the younger man into doing it. "Yes…" He admitted, still coming down from his high, still trying to find his rhythm back even though he felt too sensitive now. "What will you do about it?" He challenged, his expectation rising when Sebastian's focus turned on his mouth. 

One of Seb's hands left his hips and reached up to Kimi's face. Cradling one cheek lovingly, he caressed Kimi's face and played with where they were connected with each other. "I should have known this would be more like a reward for you." He pushed the tip of his pointer finger in Kimi's hole, surprising him enough to make him stutter in his motion.

"No… You go on working those hips. You haven't made me come, yet." Seb reminded and Kimi obeyed after a bit of hesitation as that finger went in deeper and hurt a bit. To distract himself, Kimi placed his own hand on Seb's and parted his lips to direct the thumb that had been rubbing circles on his cheek into his mouth. 

Sebastian's eyes widened and he moved his finger around, making Kimi flinch at the treatment as he moaned his discomfort. He took more of Seb's thumb and began playing with it, his eyes turning half mast, never breaking their eye contact.

He could feel the blunt nail of that finger against his tongue. So, he began to swirl it around that finger as if it was Seb's cock. He sucked onto it, using a bit of his teeth even as he pulled Seb's finger in and out of his mouth in an imitation of what they were actually doing down there. 

Sebastian forgot about putting another finger in Kimi and took it out to hold onto Kimi's hip so that he could push him onto his cock deeper than Kimi was going. He was gripping onto him so hard that Kimi knew he was driving him crazy with the fellatio he was giving to his middle finger now.

"Didn't know you wanted to suck my cock this much." A slow smile spread on Seb's lips. "I want to properly suck you off, too." A new glint shone in those blue eyes and Seb took his hand away. "But not yet… Let's turn you around and change the view a bit, huh?." He stopped Kimi and literally pulled him up under his arms, surprising him with his strength again.

"What are you…?" Kimi's question was left unfinished as Seb manhandled him to turn around and straddle him in the reverse cowgirl position. 

Sebastian grabbed at his arms from behind and forced him to hollow his back in and push his ass out as he swiftly reentered him balls deep again.

Kimi's gasp gave him immense satisfaction and he lowered his hold down to Kimi's wrists, not letting him go. 

Kimi tried to take purchase on something, because finding his balance when he couldn't use his hands was hard. And Sebastian's cock was in a different position in him now which pressed against his sweet spot in a firmer way. His breathing was quickening despite himself. "It's so hard to move like this…" He complained a bit, but Seb snorted behind him.

"Precisely… Now, show me how long those knees will last." 

He did something with the hooks of the wristlets and Kimi felt a jolt of pleasure run through him when he realized that his hands were now cuffed behind him. 

Seb dropped his hold on them in favor of touching Kimi's body, so Kimi took leverage from the younger man's abdomen where he was able to reach if he leaned back some.

The position was a bit hard, but Sebastian's cock was stirring him up better than before even though Kimi worked really hard to get a rhythm going. It was sloppy, had no balance or coordination because instead of helping him out, Seb was busy playing with his nipples and cock and grunting little words of encouragement.

His gutteral German explatives were better than anything and Kimi tried his best to hear more of them, squeezing Seb's cock as he rose on his knees and loosening as he fell back onto his lap again and again.

When he got hard in Seb's hand, the younger man tucked him back into the lace pants and used that hand to knead at his ass and spread his cheek.

"You take me in so eagerly, Kimi…" Sebastian grunted heavily, massaging the edge of Kimi's hole with his thumb and watching his dick disappear in the other man's depths. "I am going to come." He grabbed at Kimi's buttocks and spread them more, pushing himself up in time with Kimi's down motion, his hold so strong that he interrupted Kimi's rhythm.

When he spilled his seed in, he had been seated so deep that Kimi actually shivered at the way it filled him up. Despite himself, Kimi wiggled his hips and as soon as Sebastian's bruising grip loosened a bit, he tried to get up. 

A strong arm wound around his waist and stopped him. "Where do you think you are going, Kimi?" Sebastian's voice was breathless and low, making Kimi shiver again as it tingled against the skin of his back. "Don't you feel I am still hard?" He pulled Kimi down onto himself and latched his mouth on his shoulder. "Move…" He ordered before he bit into the vulnerable skin under his mouth and made Kimi thighten up on him.

Shiver after shiver was running through Kimi's body at the way Sebastian's attitude changed. He collected his strength and resumed his movement, albeit in a slower pace to give some time to Sebastian to recover. Seb was hard, but not as much as before, so Kimi set a slower and shallower pace. 

The first smack on his buttock came just then. He flinched and his hips stuttered in shock. He turned around as best as he could and looked at the younger man with questioning eyes.

"Thighten around me." Seb demanded, his attitude a bit cold. "If you can't, I will help you out like this." He caressed the patch of skin that he had just slapped.

Kimi bit on his lip to stop himself from saying that maybe Seb should wait a few minutes to rest instead of using Kimi to excite himself into a full erection again, but then he realized that this was actually the whole point of what the younger man was doing. To excite himself by using Kimi…

"Focus, baby… Or it's coming again…" Seb warned him with an amused expression and Kimi turned away indignantly from those somewhat cruel eyes of his. He deliberately didn't do as Seb had asked of him and resumed his movement, waiting for the second smack.

It didn't take long. Kimi's nipples went erect at the burn of it and he clenched on Seb thight. God, it felt good and he loosened up knowingly again just for Sebastian to punish him more. When the third smack sizzled on his skin, he moaned and gave himself away.

"You like this?" Sebastian sounded amazed. "You like getting your ass spanked?" 

Of course, Kimi didn't answer. Until now, he had not been aware of it himself, either. And he wasn't about to admit it in words, his gasps and hums were answer enough.

Sebastian rubbed at his buttock and slapped at it again, feeling the delicious thightening of Kimi's walls around him. He caressed Kimi's sides and stomach as a reward and pushed the black shirt up to bare his back more before he spanked both of his ass cheeks at the same time.

The way it made Kimi drawl a pleasure filled _ahhhh_ spurred him on and he repeated the action to hear it again. The pure obscenity of Kimi's voice went straight to his cock and he reached to full hardness instantly. "So beautiful, the sounds you make are so sexy, Kimi…" He bit on his lower lip and massaged Kimi's back and waist gently even as he went on giving sharp slaps at Kimi's butt in intervals, creating such a contrast with the gentleness of his petting. 

Kimi was getting dazed with pleasure, rocking his body in such a way now that he never knew he was capable of doing. He felt so sexy, so good then, that he shamelessly showed it to Sebastian through the snake like way that his hips and waist undulated. It was like dancing to the sound of their rasping breaths as Seb swore and spanked him each time he pushed himself back onto that rock hard cock.

"Fuck… Where did you learn to move like that? This is so sexy, Kimi… Never seen someone dancing on a cock like you do before… So erotic… You enjoy this, huh?" Sebastian took Kimi in his hand and began stroking him. "A little more, Kimi… Just a little more…" He licked at the tense back muscles right before him, wanting to leave marks on there, too, but Kimi was never stopping even for a second. 

Kimi knew that he was making himself dizzy with his panting, but he couldn't control his breathing, goosebumps breaking on his skin as his core swelled with white hot pleasure. He was so close, so frantic in his search for his climax that he wished he had the control of his hands. He couldn't take purchase anywhere other than the front of Seb's shirt in his fists and his helplessness really frustrated him enough to delay his climax for a while.

His knees were also at their limit and keeping his rhythm became harder and harder as he got close. 

Sebastian sensed that and as if to bring him back to himself, he stopped jerking him off and smacked both hands at Kimi's ass again. And as if it wasn't enough, he lightly slapped at Kimi's dick back against his stomach. 

More than the slight pain, the sudden deviousness behind the action tore a little cry of surprise from Kimi's mouth. 

When Kimi literally clamped on him, Sebastian drawled an impressed _wow_ in glee and did it again in time with his slap on Kimi's buttock. "You like pain, Kimi? Really?" He sounded as if he couldn't believe it.

Kimi wanted to scream at him that if anyone else would have tried all this shit on him, they would have already gotten a taste of his roundhouse kick, but every boundary Kimi had was disappearing for Seb, and he welcomed whatever shit Seb might throw at him simply because it was coming from Seb. _This fool…_

No, Kimi didn't like the pain. But Seb was apparently getting off on his helplessness, so… What Kimi enjoyed was being helpless for Sebastian. But for no one else… "Only for you…" He couldn't manage to say more as his orgasm caught him firmly, making him actually shake in Sebastian's hands. His knees gave out then and he couldn't go on. He turned pliant against the younger man's chest, slightly turning towards him as pleasure hummed across his limbs and in his mind.

Sebastian hugged him securely to himself and mouthed at the skin of his shoulder as Kimi tried to calm down. "Only for me, huh?" He asked, his voice reflecting his doubt.

Kimi tried to tilt his head to see why Seb sounded so suspicious of his words, but he got pushed away from that embrace, reminding Kimi of his upset. In a matter of seconds, his hands were free again. So, at least he had that relief. 

Sebastian raised his own legs and that propped Kimi up a bit, enough for Seb to hook his hands under Kimi's knees and free his legs. Now, Kimi was actually sitting on his lap like he was a chair, his feet safely planted on the matress. 

Just as Kimi thought he could get some rest, Sebastian moved his hips up into him.

"Lean back and hold on to me, Kimi." Sebastian pulled him back and Kimi readily obeyed, giving his weight to the other man's hold and snuggling up to him as best as he could in this position while Sebastian was still hard and still in him. He drew his legs to himself and rested his forehead against the side of Sebastian's neck, relaxing fully to forget about the younger man's earlier doubting words. But Seb had other ideas. 

"We don't have time to rest. And I still haven't gotten my fill of you." Seb placed little kisses on Kimi's forehead and put his hands on his bottocks again, directing them to make a rotating move on his cock. "I want you to move on me like that again. Do that dance of yours for my pleasure this time."

Kimi tilted his head back and looked into those sharp eyes. "Let me rest a bit… I don't have your stamina, Seb." He sighed tiredly. But Sebastian shook his head. 

"Morning is fast approaching, Kimi. And you have promised me a whole night. I don't want to waste it." He was serious and he was still directing Kimi's bottom however he wanted. 

Kimi couldn't help but shiver. His legs were trembling and in his spent state, he wasn't sure if he could catch that rhythm again.

Sebastian caught his chin and tipped Kimi's head up to himself, bringing their lips close. "Do it for me, Kimi… Help me fill you up here with my come again." He coaxed, rubbing at Kimi's abdomen. "Fill you up until you overflow... Make you even wetter… Until you steal my breath away and I make you hard." 

The words were certainly sexy and Sebastian was really persuasive. "You were so beautiful just then, Kimi… I want you to see it yourself, too." He meant the mirror above and Kimi's eyes were quickly drawn to it.

Sebastian didn't lose time in running his hands over and under Kimi's black shirt, making him arch into his touch. "Watch me play with you…" He whispered into Kimi's ear and looked up, too, their eyes meeting on the reflection. 

"I love how white your skin is." Seb undid the buttons on that shirt until only one button held the material together and one of the lapels fell off Kimi's shoulder. "If I could I would suck on your chest until no white spot was left." He played with the garter belt and Kimi squirmed a bit as if he tried to rise up to meet his touch.

"You are still quivering around me here." He reached down and pressed a few fingers against Kimi's perineum.

Kimi sighed softly at the touch and arched his back off his resting spot again, his breathing slowly but surely changing. He reached a hand to hold Seb from the back of his neck, his other resting on Sebastian's left arm. 

"Yeah, like that, Kimi." Sebastian helped him out into lifting his hips up and down a bit as he leaned back and rested against the pillows. He encouraged Kimi to fall back with him and now Kimi was moving up and down back into his arms in a precarious angle. His head was resting on Seb's shoulder. With one arm he was holding onto Seb's neck, with the other, he reached back for the pillows. 

His image on the reflection resurfaced his embarrassment once more, because honestly, he looked no better than an expensive escord that Seb might have bought with his money. He groaned at the sight of himself working that cock again, his legs trembling but still going on.

"Ahh… not deep, can't take you deep enough…" He lamented, now genuinely wanting to please Sebastian as much as he could.

Sebastian licked a hot trail on his neck and breathed against the wetness of it. "Doesn't matter, beautiful… Even this wanton sight of you is enough to get me high." 

For some reason, that thrilled Kimi and urged him to do better. "Help me… Seb…" He caught those blue eyes on their reflection again and Sebastian put his hands under his ass to help him coordinate his movement. He had Seb panting against his ear in no time.

"Look at yourself, Kimi…" Seb directed his attention back to the mirror. "You are already hard again." A feral grin claimed Sebastian's lips. "Even though I am barely halfway in you, you are feeling it again." 

Kimi's cheeks flushed even though he knew that it was silly to feel shame after all this debauchery that they had committed together. Why he turned into this shy mess whenever Sebastian praised him, he had no idea, but he wanted to hear more, wanted Seb to praise him more.

"You enjoy being like this, don't you?" 

Yes, yes, Kimi did! "So what?" He bit, annoyed and embarrassed of his body's reaction.

"Only for me or for others, too?" 

Kimi couldn't tear his eyes away from the cold and calculative ones of the younger man on the reflection, unable to believe what he was asking with that impossibly sexy frown on his face that sent a shiver down Kimi's spine. _Fool… You are the biggest fool…_ He bit on his lip and confessed in a small voice. "Only for you…"

Sebastian didn't look convinced. "Not for Nico, too?" He asked, his voice dripping with accusation and jealousy even though there was a playful smirk on his face, too. 

Panic was Kimi's first response. His hips stalled and he held Sebastian's eyes, not fooled by his fake smile. "No… Never…" He told him without actually thinking. 

Of course, after everything he had done with Nico to make Sebastian jealous, the younger man didn't believe him. 

"Never, huh?" Seb laughed, his voice dripping with fake amusement. "Don't let Nico hear that." He frowned again, his smile cruel and cold. 

Something twisting in his heart, Kimi didn't know what to do other than closing his eyes and turning his face away. He wasn't going to cry now, no… He did this to himself, but he wasn't going to admit it before Sebastian of all people. _Let him think whatever he wants_ , he consoled himself. _Let him think of you that low…_

"I ruined your mood, huh? You stopped moving." Seb sounded regretful. "Not a good thing to talk about another man in bed if you want your partner to service you…" He gathered Kimi back into his arms. "I think we should try a different, easier position." He began to rise on his knees and brought Kimi up with him. "Lean forward, Kimi." He pushed the other man towards the bed. "On your hands and knees this time."

Sebastian let him go and Kimi almost fell face first onto the bed with the momentum. He considered crawling out of the bed and stopping this night of depravity here, but his illogically stubborn side reminded him of his promise again and coupled with the need that throbbed between his legs, it won against his logic.

He got up on his hands and knees just like Sebastian had asked of him and felt him pressing against his bottom almost instantly, one hand finally giving a proper spanking at his ass thanks to the position. He was not surprised to feel his cock twitch at the pain.

Sebastian placed a cock ring on the small of Kimi's back and jerked himself off as he rubbed the head of his cock on the red marks he had left on Kimi's skin with the spanking. "Your hole is so red and dripping with my come." He teased it with his cock. "You want it back in? Here, take in a bit of it." He pushed only the head in. "Ahh… The way you immediately push back to take more… This hole of yours is so hungry, huh?" He laughed, taking his dick out again.

Kimi hated him for toying with him like this. His own cock was dripping with precome, hanging there uselessly between his stocking covered legs. He wanted to touch himself, but he was already weak and didn't have the luxury of sparing a hand for it. He rolled his hips and jutted his ass out to show Sebastian what he wanted, but Seb was after his own pleasure.

Pushing the black shirt up, he bared Kimi and began rutting against the crevice between his buttocks. He was sliding through the wet patch of skin easy enough to enter him, but he didn't. He preferred to excite himself with denying Kimi his cock as he made him wait for it on all fours.

"Hmm… I am about to come." He growled and decorated Kimi's back and ass cheeks with his come in long ribbons.

Kimi flinched at the feeling, humiliated, because Sebastian chose to make him wait like this, but just jerked off on him like he'd spend himself on some dirty whore. 

Just as he made to get away from him in his anger, the younger man grabbed onto his waist and pulled him back a bit forcefully and entered him to the hilt in one go. Kimi's breath left him in a rush at the sudden and swift stretching, his insides clamping on Seb's cock on reflex.

"Please, don't move! Please!" He begged, because what he was going through now was a strange mix of pain and pleasure and Kimi didn't know which one weighed more. Thankfully, Seb listened to him.

"How can you be hard so soon?!" 

Seb sounded pretty smug. "Cock ring, Kimi… And stamina…"

"Damn your stamina almost claving me into two!" Kimi berated, aware that all he could do was to tremble when Sebastian began to move. 

"I take this as a compliment." Was the audacious answer. "Enjoy this, because I will throughly fuck your brains out." 

Despite his anger, Kimi was already doing that, shaking with the force of the hips that snapped at his ass. Seb found a brutal rhythm and mercilessly pounded into him. His grip on his hips were bruising and Kimi was sure that Seb was going to leave prominent marks on him. He wanted to see those marks, wanted to admire them as he'd take a shower, so that he would revive the moment how viciously Sebastian was fucking him now. Just like a wild animal on the loose… And Kimi was its needy prey.

It hurt so good, burned him even though he was wet with accumulated come and lube. Sebastian was that fast and merciless. Kimi hung his head and was involuntarily leaning forward as his world narrowed down to the music that was Sebastian panting profanities about him in that wonderful voice of his.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck! So thight, so soft, Kimi! Moan like that! Moan for my cock, baby… Yes… Thighten up, thighten around me more… Oh, fuck! Listen, baby… Listen how your hole squelches as I use it."

He was getting dazed again, but this time it was different. He wasn't able to keep up with Sebastian's blabbering any longer, his eyes on his own hanging dick that had a thin line of precome dripping from it. He was looking but not seeing as pleasure took its sweet time in building up and all Kimi could think was that he wanted to come. He couldn't concentrate on any other thing. Not even aware that he was about to collapse on his arms.

He came to himself only when Sebastian tugged him up from the leash, the leather collar around his neck literally choking him for a second there until he raised his head to avoid it. He coughed a bit and droll dribbled down his chin and dripped onto the bed cover, but he no longer had neither the presence of mind nor the strenght to wipe it off. 

His orgasm was devastating this time and he cried and sobbed at the sweet torment that it was. He had to have been on fire before, because the pleasure flared up so agonizingly slowly and yet strongly, before it put itself out bit by little bit. His mind was blank now and he just rocked into Sebastian's rhythm and hoped that he'd come soon, too, and let him be for a while.

Watching Kimi coming undone from his seams like that pushed Sebastian towards the edge, too. As soon as he took off his cock ring, he was coming into the twitching depths of the other man and filling him up again just as he had promised to. He rode his pleasure to the fullest while maintaining his hold onto the leash to keep Kimi in place. Only when he came down from his high, he let the leash go. 

Now free, Kimi slowly collapsed onto his own arms, his limbs visibly shaking. Seb pulled out and helped him lay down on his side.

Kimi's eyes were open but had a glassy look in them; so, Sebastian doubted that he was able to focus on anything other than collecting himself back. He could see that Kimi was very tired and utterly spent, but he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

He sat down besides him and placed a hand on Kimi's left thigh, caressing him gently and watching his come leak out Kimi's well used hole. The urge to dip his fingers in there won over his conscience that was telling him to let Kimi be and he began massaging the loosened ring of muscle until it returned back to its former state. He smeared his come on Kimi's thigh and admired his work. 

Suddenly, he got overcome with the need to mark Kimi's back with his mouth, but he had to get him out of that shirt before doing that. With careful movements, he crawled over Kimi's pliant body and began working on it. Once he was able to coax Kimi's left arm out of the sleeve, the right one was easy. He helped Kimi fully lay down on his front and turn his head sideways. The position had to be comfortable, because Kimi sighed and closed his eyes, possibly to drift off a bit.

Sebastian didn't care. He lowered himself on Kimi's back and latched his mouth onto his nape. He gave his weight on his left elbow and some of it on Kimi, so that he could grab and knead at Kimi's side and waist with his other hand. 

He worshipped that toned back inch by inch, leaving no spot of it left untouched. His kisses turned into licks, licks turned into sucking, and sucking turned into nibbling. Especially the hollow part of that trim waist… There was that operation scar there and Sebastian bit over the uneven hard tissue from one end to the other. That made Kimi whimper and squirm, so he repeated it until it was all red and covered with his teeth marks. It looked pretty.

Kimi's buttocks were still red and as he bit on them, Kimi moaned softly. His mouth went lower still, but he stopped. He wanted to eat Kimi out, but first, he had to clean him up a bit.

He looked around and saw the drinks trolley. There was a bucket of ice on it for his whiskey. He crawled towards it and took the insulated ice bucket beside him. This was going to be a bit cruel, but Kimi would be the one to benefit from it soon, so…

He popped an ice cube into his mouth and savoured its coldness as he took another and pressed it into Kimi. 

Kimi flinched and whimpered, finding enough strength to turn his head and give him a murderous glare. It only served to amuse Seb.

"Cleaning you up, baby… Don't mind me…" And he pushed in another piece of ice and let it melt. "Uncomfortable, I know… But I will make you feel so good soon as a compensation for you putting up with this." He promised and inserted a new piece in, not caring about how Kimi was covered in goosebumps all around now.

He left the bed to fetch a small wet towel from the bathroom and cleaned all his earlier sputtered come from Kimi's back. "Push it all out now." He ordered and Kimi didn't need to be told twice.

Seb caught the water with the towel and cleaned up Kimi good before he left again.

Relaxing back onto the bed, Kimi couldn't deny that the ice and the cleaning felt very nice. He no longer had that uncomfortable stickiness and the ache between his legs dulled a bit thanks to the cold. Maybe because of that, he was about to drift off to a much needed sleep, but Sebastian returned.

The younger man hugged him from behind and manhandled him back to the head of the bed, propping him up against his chest again. Kimi groaned in protest when he was positioned on his knees, absolutely not ready for another mindless round of rough fucking yet. "Let me rest… Please, let me have a breather…" He pleaded as Sebastian made him sit. 

"I only have four hours left, Kimi. And you begging me so sweetly like that only spurrs me on." 

Kimi didn't know if he could take another round. He was light headed, he was so weak. "Please…" He tried once more.

Sebastian directed his body forward and soon he was laying on him with his bottom up towards the other man. 

Seb reclined back against the pillows, too, almost laying down completely.

Kimi figured out their position a bit late only when he found Sebastian's half hard cock right in front of his face. 

"You don't have to do anything, Kimi. Just lay there and enjoy me eating you out." 

When the first lick came, Kimi gasped at the coldness of Seb's mouth. The other man had been eating ice and his tongue was rough as it licked him up from his balls to his hole. He could feel Sebastian's beard rubbing at his oversensitive skin and he whimpered helplessly. 

He didn't have much energy to keep his head up, so he just used Sebastian's lap as a pillow and watched him harden gradually right before him. 

Seb spread those cheeks and began sucking on Kimi's hole insistently. As it twitched and as Kimi's hips moved under his hands, he doubled his efforts and carefully breached Kimi with his tongue. 

Kimi uttered such an obscene sound that Sebastian withdrew his tongue to penetrate him like that again and again. Each time Kimi flinched in a jolt of pleasure, each time Seb went deeper enough to taste himself there. He even used a bit of his teeth and deliberately gave him some beard burn there until Kimi was back to his wanton moaning and grunting.

Embarrassed at the sounds he was making, but unable to shut himself up, Kimi decided to concentrate on returning the pleasure that he was receiving even though Sebastian had told him that he could just lie down and enjoy it. He took Seb's dick in his hand and stroke it a few times before he raised his head and took it in his mouth to the best of his ability. 

It was sloppy work, because he needed to prop himself on his elbows if he wanted to give Sebastian a proper blow job, but his limbs refused to obey him. So, it had to be like this. Mostly just sucking and licking and stroking the length of it…

But even that was enough stimulation for Sebastian, because it was genuine. He loved the delicious vibrations Kimi was making around him as he hummed and moaned. Kimi's ragged breathing was warm against his wet skin and arousing him more. The way Kimi kissed and sucked on his lenght and tried to put it in his mouth as best as he could was all too amateurish, but so enthusiastic and felt better than all the other blow jobs he had ever had. He couldn't help but rock into Kimi's mouth a bit, mindful to not gag him. 

For a while, he focused his attention on Kimi's sack and rolled the vulnerable balls in his mouth one by one. He reached around and between them to find Kimi's dick. Since it was pressed in between their bodies, Kimi needed to raise his hips for him to give him a proper jerking off, but Seb knew that he was too weak to do it. So, he wrapped his hand around the head of it and stoke it firmly to create friction.

Kimi didn't know how it was possible, but Sebastian was working him up to another orgasm and in all honesty, his insides were trembling now with the building pressure of the pleasure. 

It brewed slowly with every little touch and Kimi knew that if he'd come first, he'd possibly get knocked out with exhaustion. So, he did his best to get Sebastian to come before him. 

Turning his hips a bit towards Kimi, Sebastian helped him take in more of his cock. He pushed more of his tongue and finger into Kimi, curling it to massage his sweet spot in time with his rubbing at his dick. He was losing his concentration as Kimi literally sucked him off like he'd do to a tasty lollipop and idea of coming on his face and decorating him with his come unknotted the pleasure in his loins. 

He knew he came all over Kimi's mouth and face, because the head of his dick wasn't in Kimi's mouth right then and he growled loudly. He'd wanted to see it, but even knowing what he had done was also good enough for him to double his efforts.

Kimi reached to his orgasm not long after, still breathing hard, still trying to wipe the come off his face. This time, the pleasure was shallow but lasted for so long that even though he was painfully oversensitive now, his hips never stopped twitching and pushing his dick into Seb's fist. 

After a while, when Seb had managed to milk him out to the last drop, Kimi went completely lax and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think, didn't even want to find himself a proper position before he'd simply drift off and hopefully wouldn't wake up for a whole day.

"Don't fall asleep, Kimi…" He heard Sebastian's unsure and alarmed voice, but in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to even open his eyelids for a second. 

"Not yet… Please, a little longer, please…" Sebastian begged and Kimi fleetingly thought how he had been the one who had been begging Seb just a while ago. He wanted to ask why the younger man sounded so desperate to keep him awake, but his mind quickly closed off and he was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

Kimi didn't know how long he was out. The next time he opened his eyes, he was aching all over. He was disoriented and drained of all his strength. His head throbbed with a headache and a pitiful groan left his lips when he tried to move.

The pain dictated him to keep his eyes closed, but he wanted to see Sebastian, because he wasn't able to sense him close. So, he opened them with a long suffering sigh, but unlike what he had been expecting, they didn't sting much, because the room was in semi darkness.

He shifted a bit on the bed and found out that he had been tucked in under the silk duvet with his head on a soft pillow, as if he'd been sleeping on the clouds. But where was Seb?

"Sebastian?" He asked, turning to his left with some difficulty to where the glass wall was. When his eyes adjusted to the soft illumination coming from that side, he found Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the scenery below them. 

The younger man was sitting in a hunch, his elbows on his knees, his hands were clasped together as if in defeat. "Is it dawn already?" Kimi asked again, a bit bewildered now.

Sebastian turned his face to him then and even in the dim light, Kimi could see the broken smile he had on. "Such good timing you have, Kimi…" His voice was gentle, but it was also filled with regret. "The dawn is about to break, yes… But if you can't see it, our time won't end, right?" He moved, then.

Kimi didn't understand what the younger man meant by that. He watched Sebastian get on the bed again and approach him, purpose glinting in his dark eyes. He instinctively reached out for Seb's face, sensing his upset and wondering the reason of it. But Sebastian caught his hand and placed a lingering kiss into his palm before he pressed it on the bed and attached a hook to the wristlet. 

"Please, don't be mad at me… Please, just give me a few hours more…" Sebastian pleaded with him and in his bewilderment, Kimi simply let him attach his other wrist to the other hook.

"Wh-... Was it not enough? Our night?" Kimi couldn't believe that Sebastian still wanted to go… And like this… He didn't know how he felt about this.

Sebastian's attention was on his collar. "Not enough… Never enough…" His movements were a bit frantic now and Kimi wanted to touch his face to make him look into his eyes, but the ropes that the hooks were attached to prevented him. 

"You don't sound alright, Seb..." He tried with his words. "What's happening?"

Sebastian undid his tie off the collar and turned his eyes at the glass wall for a second. "The sun is about to come up." He sounded in some sort of urgency. "I can't stop it, but I can do this…" And with that, he covered Kimi's eyes with the tie and secured it around his head with a few knots.

His sight taken away, his touch taken away… It would have been a lie if Kimi told that he wasn't panicking a bit about what was happening. "Why are you doing this?" He asked tentatively without knowing why he felt apprehensive.

Sebastian peeled away the covers from him. Kimi shivered, but not because of the cold. The element of anticipation was not a completely pleasant one any more and when Sebastian gently lowered himself over him, he was breathing really fast.

"If you don't see the sun, our night can continue, right?" Sebastian sounded broken and that unsettled Kimi more. The bed dipped under his shifting weight and his hand landed on Kimi's naked side, making him gasp.

The sensations heightened and Kimi involuntarily arched into that touch. 

"I am selfish… I am the worst…" Sebastian's voice was now so close and Kimi never knew it had the power to give him goosebumps like this, making his skin tingle in expectation. 

"I know I have no right to make you do this… Make you stay… Tying you up to my bed…" A wet kiss was pressed against his neck, and another, as Sebastian's weight shifted between his legs and Kimi raised them up instinctively to accept him in between them even though doing that reminded him of the dull pain that throbbed at the root of his spine.

Sebastian moved a bit up and down and only then Kimi realized how hard they both were, pleasure sparkling anew as if they had not been the ones who had been coupling like wild animals just a few hours ago. 

"I want you…" Sebastian whispered into his ear, but he sounded on the verge of tears and Kimi didn't know what to do, because he could tell that Sebastian wasn't just talking about sex. 

"I am the biggest fool…" Seb sighed deeply against his neck and moved again, his hand on his waist holding him down as if Kimi had anywhere else to run away from his passion. "I am so fucked up I can only have you like this… But others… Oh God, I must be losing my min, I am going crazy with jealousy..." A wet and humorless chuckle was right before his lips and Kimi wanted nothing more than to kiss that pain away.

"Are you crying?" He was afraid of the answer. "Please, let me see you?" 

Sebastian didn't answer him, though. "All I can think of is to monopolize you, Kimi… Mark you all around… Ruin you for that man so that you have no where else to go but come back to me…"

"That man?" Kimi asked, but his breath hitched in his throat when Sebastian began actually moving. He was rutting against him and the lack of lube created a borderline painful pleasure, making Kimi strain against the ropes. "Seb, it's too much!" 

But the younger man didn't stop. Kimi gasped for breath as Sebastian's hand travelled to his buttock and reminded him of the aches and the bruises that decorated it. "Seb, please, it hurts! Slow down!" He tried to get away from the strange mix of sensations to understand what was going on in Sebastian's head, but it must have panicked Sebastian more, because even though he stilled in his rutting, his hold on Kimi's body thightened.

"Sorry! Sorry, Kimi! Sorry… I will stop, but just don't try to get away… Don't reject me again! Promise, I won't hurt you! Just, please…" 

Were they tear drops that fell on his shoulder and neck? 

"Just let me stay like this…" 

Oh, God… That was a sob. Seb was crying. And the knowledge brought tears to Kimi's eyes, too.

"Seb, what's happening? Tell me, why are you crying!" Frustration was burning him up as he could neither see the younger man nor touch him to console him.

Sebastian only shook his head and went on sobbing, his tears wetting Kimi's neck and his hold turning thighter and firmer. "I had no right to do this… I had no right to force you to give me a night like this…" His voice was garbled in his crying, but Kimi could still understand him.

"I was in so much regret for losing you. Even though I did everything in my power to make you stay in the team, I couldn't man up quick enough to open up to you… I let you drift away from me, used all those silly tactics, gave all those stupid interviews to hide away in my cowardice." 

So, Sebastian had put in his word for him with the team? Kimi couldn't believe his ears. So much so that he forgot about how hard it was to breathe in the younger man's possessive hold.

"I lost you." Sebastian continued as if he was on a roll. "But I still want you. I used our bet. God, I am the lowest of the low, but I wanted to have you even if it was only for a night. I wanted to mark you as much as I could, so that you can't get back into that man's bed, can't get me out of your head even after days to come." His breath was hitching and he was literally shaking between Kimi's legs now, a far cry from the suave guy pose he had been projecting last night. 

"I treated you so bad… Used you so hard. I hurt you even… I hurt you, right?" He was already so convinced of his wrong doings that Kimi was listening to him with a slackened jaw. "Just to distance myself from doing all these to you… As if it was all about my mindless lust for you... Not my love… Oh, I am such a dick… I sound like such a colossal dick, no wonder you hate my guts… I would have despised myself too if I were you…"

Kimi stopped breathing, but his heart was about to break his ribcage. "You love me?" He asked with a small voice. For a moment there was only silence because even Sebastian stopped crying. "Seb, you love me?" He asked again, desperate for an answer, desperate for the confirmation that he didn't misunderstand Seb.

Sebastian sounded withdrawn and so guilty. "Can you believe that?" He sobbed again. "I shouldn't have told this to you. After being treated like this, it must be hard to believe it but in my own way I love you… I have been in love with you for so long. It's like I grew old with it even as I denied it and hid it… Hurting you… Still hurting you…"

Kimi had never known that a man could go crazy with happiness. Nothing could be enough to describe the unadulterated joy that burst in his chest like fireworks going off. "You're such a fool…" He was crying, too. "You are a colossal dick, yes. I can't believe you! I can't believe that it took you four years and a night of debauchery to confess this to me, you kinky bastard!" He laughed at his own words, not knowing how he could both cry and laugh at the same time.

Sebastian got a bit away from him as if to look at him. He sounded hesitant and confused when he talked again. "A-aren't you mad at me? I… Don't you hate me now, Kimi?" 

Kimi took a deep breath to calm his bursting heart, still cry-laughing. "Oh, I am mad at you so fucking much, you have no idea, you doofus!" If only he could have seen how his words made Sebastian flinch and recoil from him. "But hate you?..." He snorted, new tears filling his eyes. "I could never hate you, Seb…" His voice broke with emotion here. "Not even after you pushed me aside and tormented me for years." 

Sebastian was wide eyed and slack jawed at his words. "Really?" He asked needlessly and fell away from Kimi, giving him some room to breathe.

"I guess it doesn't sound very convincing when I am blindfolded and tied up like this." He tugged on the ropes meaningfully to show how frustrated he was with his circumstances.

Sebastian was quick to undo the hooks and Kimi took away the blindfold with his now free hands. When he blinked up, he met Sebastian's red rimmed, tear filled eyes. The younger man tried to avert them, but Kimi didn't let him, catching his face between his palms. "You cried so much, huh?" He asked with worry and dried the tears that spilled when Sebastian nodded. "Say that you love me again." He smiled with hope and kept on caressing those cheeks as the younger man nodded again.

"I love you."

His heart soared at the words and tears fell from the corners of his eyes. "Again, Seb… Again…"

"I love you so much, Kimi… So much… It hurts… I am sorry… I am sorry for everything I did and didn't do…So sorry…"

Kimi couldn't help but smile wider at the younger man's awkward attempt to caress his face in hesitation. "Stop apologizing… It's alright… Everything is alright, Seb…"

Sebastian shook his head at that and sobbed again. "How can everything be alright when you're going to get up and leave me for that man soon, Kimi? How?" He buried his face into the crook of Kimi's neck, gritting his teeth against the onslaught of new tears.

Kimi couldn't help but snort at Sebastian. He hugged his weight to himself with all the love he had. "I have nowhere else to go but your arms, Seb…" He whispered, caressing those trembling shoulders as Seb fell away to look at him in disbelief. "Because I love you, too." He giggled, his heart lighter than a bird's wings. Finally being able to say this openly was such an indescribable feeling that he could do nothing but laugh softly at Sebastian's wide eyed wonder. 

"But Nico?" Apparently Sebastian still couldn't believe it.

"We tried to get you and Lewis jealous… I am sorry." He sobered up a bit when he saw new tears falling from Seb's eyes. "I thought it would… change you…" 

"Oh, it changed me, alright… It fucked me up so bad, Kimi… I ate myself up with jealousy, and then with regret and anger…" 

At the honesty of that confession, Kimi bit on his lower lip. "I am sorry, Seb…"

Sebastian shook his head again. "No, I deserved it… I deserve every shit you'd want to throw at me… I stalled too much… I feared for too long…"

Kimi was sorely aware of the lost time, but he couldn't care about it less at the moment. "We'll talk… You'll tell me everything…" He tried to placate the younger man. "But now… Now just hold me, okay? Just let me calm down a bit because my heart is about to stop." He smiled ruefully.

Seb nodded again, his eyes full of relief and love. Biting on his lip, he gently got out from his spot between Kimi's legs and lay on his side to hug Kimi to himself securely. 

Their legs tangled and Sebastian pulled him flush against himself. "I can't believe this…" He was whispering to himself. "I still can't believe that I have this…" 

Kimi opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's dark blue gaze looking back at him with all the adoration in the world. He placed a hand to Sebastian's neck and rubbed at his beard with his thumb. "I can't believe this, either…" He whispered back, still giddy with joy. But as he reflected on how he had been feeling during the night before, he lost his spark. 

"You made it as if you were just having your fun…" His eyes took on a glassy look. "The new champion collecting his spoils… Rubbing it in that you only wanted me for a night as if I was your ultimate prize that you let yourself indulge in only for this once… But never again… Taking your sweet revenge on me for challenging you like that in that bar… Putting me in this get up as if you couldn't bring yourself to touch me unless I looked like a woman…" 

Sebastian was quick to refuse, his hands thightening their hold. "I know I was a huge dick, but I was angry and upset about you choosing Nico over me. And no, I didn't make you wear these because of that! If I wanted a woman, I would have long given up on my love for you! I just… I just wanted to see you in them…" He gritted his teeth and slapped a hand on his face in frustration. "I… I love your body, Kimi. I know I sound like a sex crazed pervert, but… I have been lusting after you for so long… I dreamt of doing all these to you… These and a lot more… I had only one night, so I wanted to satiate as many of my fantasies as possible and I wanted to see you in lingerie so much. There's no other reason, please believe me!"

Wide eyed, Kimi listened to Sebastian with wonder and disbelief. He couldn't help but smile at the younger man's desperation, his head filled with all kinds of questions. He reached for that hand and took it away from Sebastian's face. "Sometimes I forget how young you are." He gazed into Seb's eyes with fond exasperation. "So you had a list of fantasies prepared?" 

Sebastian's eyes widened and filled with shame. "I had… I _have_ a very long list, Kimi."

Kimi scratched at Sebastian's beard and then his thumb swiped over his plump lower lip. "Was that also why you stayed in your clothes?" He asked, his smile slowly disappearing. "I… I guess I had been expecting you to demand sex from me as your reward, but… Even I wasn't expecting something wild like this." He swallowed down his heart and sighed against Sebastian's mouth. "I was hoping for a date, but you didn't even wine and dine me. Skipping everything to get me into your bed as if I am not worthy of being courted..." He snorted in good humor, but it was clear he was feeling hurt about this. "Never known you were the definition of unromantic, you kinky bastard." He pinched Seb's lower lip between his fingers and tugged at it in mock anger.

Regret and upset claiming him, Sebastian took Kimi's hand in his and placed soft lingering kisses at the back of it. "Give me another chance. Let me properly take you out. Gift you flowers, take you to a good restaurant… Anything…" His urgency was so endearing for Kimi. "I just… I just want to do this all from the beginning."

"Oh, please god, no…" Kimi chuckled. "A proper date would be nice, but I don't think my body can take another sex marathon like this so soon."

Bashful with the reminder, Sebastian smiled at Kimi's words. "Is this a yes? Please tell me it's a yes."

Kimi nodded again. The morning sun coming through the glass wall was now shining in his eyes, giving them that mossy green hue Sebastian loved so much. "Yes… You owe me a proper date, Mr Vettel."

The smile that Kimi's words placed on Seb's lips was dashing and made Kimi's heart throb. Sebastian came closer to him and his eyelashes fluttered for a second as he looked down and then up into his eyes, causing Kimi's heart to skip a beat. And before Kimi knew it, before he understood how it happened, Sebastian was kissing him.

Kimi forgot how to breathe, forgot how kissing worked, and didn't even know if his heart was still beating or not. All he knew was that Sebastian's lips were so plush against his and he was smiling into the kiss and the corners of his eyes wrinkled so cutely. And he was sober… 

Without meaning to, Kimi's eyes got filled with tears and he sobbed into the kiss, alarming Sebastian into leaning back.

"What? Kimi… Why are you crying?"

Kimi ducked his head down. "It's just… You just kissed me sober for the first time." There was some bitterness and accusation in his voice now. "We did all those things, but why did you never kiss me?" 

Sebastian looked at him with sorrow. He gently caressed his back and leaned back in to touch their foreheads. "Because I thought if I'd kiss you, if I'd let you touch my naked skin, then I would get addicted to you. And it would torment me forever to know that I'd never get that feeling back."

"But you have me…" Kimi swallowed down a sob. "You have me now, so get addicted to me… Because it has been a long while since I have been to you."

That changed something in Sebastian. His eyes took on that attractive sharp edge with a focused frown appearing on his face. He got up a bit from his side and leaned over Kimi, who turned on his back in expectation. He leaned in, bringing their lips closer and shared the same air with Kimi. Then, he pressed their lips together. 

Kimi immediately parted his lips and licked his way into Seb's mouth, humming at the silky smooth feeling of the younger man's tongue and lips against his own. It was slow at first, gentle, exploring, tentative. But as Sebastian tilted Kimi's head up to himself, it turned much more sensual, hungry and consuming. It was a piece of heaven when Sebastian took control of the kiss, devouring Kimi with his lips and tongue and teeth, leaving him breathless. 

Kimi never knew a kiss would send pleasure tingling all the way down to his toes, making him squirm for more. 

The more they kissed, the more they pulled each other in. Kimi was straining up towards Seb and Sebastian had a hand behind Kimi's head and angling it upto himself however he wanted.

Kimi needed more. He needed to freely touch Sebastian, so he grabbed at his shirt and pulled it out of his trousers to give him the signal.

Seb had to break their kiss and lean back, flushed and panting. He sat up on the bed on his knees and in a fluid motion, he undid the buttons on his shirt, never beaking eye contact with Kimi. His well toned chest and arms looked absolutely breathtaking under the golden morning sun and Kimi bit on his lip despite himself even though he had seen Sebastian half naked many times before.

Seb took off his pants too and kicked them aside before he climbed on Kimi on all fours with a solemn expression on his face. "We can just… kiss and cuddle and sleep… if you want, I… I will be good, I swear…"

Kimi giggled at the awkwardness of the younger man. "That doesn't look like it wants to be a good boy, though…" He pointed at Sebastian's erection and made him laugh in embarrassment. "Don't worry… Mine is equally interested, so I think you should do something about it." 

Eyes widening, Seb watched Kimi give a few languid strokes to his own dick. "Oh… Fuck…" He murmured, his mouth going dry.

Kimi held out his hand for him and parted his legs so that Sebastian would crawl between them. "No fucking this time, Seb. I want you to make love to me." He demanded with hopeful eyes and Sebastian nodded all to eagerly before he remembered something.

"Won't it hurt? I wasn't so gentle last night." He came closer and put his hands on Kimi's legs, caressing them soothingly. It was clear that he was still in some regret.

"It will probably hurt, but I don't care." Kimi shrugged. "And quit looking at me as if you've broken me. I could have stopped you anytime last night but I didn't… I wanted everything as much you did. I enjoyed every minute of it. Enjoyed it too much, I guess…" He laughed again. "But now, I want to be made love to. Won't you indulge me, Seb?" 

How could Sebastian deny a request like that? "I will… As long as you let me… I will, Kimi…" But there was some hesitation in his touch. "Maybe I should take these off?" He put his fingers under the elastic bands of the stockings, about to peel them down Kimi's legs, but Kimi put his hands on Seb's and stopped him.

"Leave them on. You like them, right?"

Sebastian nodded in guilt. "The collar? And the wristlets?" 

Kimi smiled. "They can stay, too." Seb didn't need to know that he liked them. "Just come here, Seb… Into my arms…" He invited and Sebastian was quick to cover him with his now naked body.

Seb's skin was like luxurious silk under Kimi's hands and he was so happy that for a few seconds all he could do was to smile into their kiss as he run his hands across Sebastian's back and muscly arms.

Seb grabbed at his left leg and draped it over his before he reached for the nearest bottle of lube and uncapped it. He fell a bit back to squeeze some of it on his hand, slicking up his fingers well. With their breaths mingling, he reached down and spread the slick on Kimi's hole, finding it plump and hot with use, but still eager. 

As he lapped at the lips before him, Sebastian pushed a finger in and caused Kimi's breath to hitch in his throat. "Hurts?" He asked, but Kimi shook his head.

"Too sensitive…" He gasped and moved on the finger to get himself used to it as quickly as possible. 

"No need to rush, Kimi." Sebastian reminded and peppered him with placating kisses. "Just enjoy it and tell me if it hurts."

Kimi took a deep breath to calm himself down and whispered an _okay_. While Sebastian prepared him, he busied himself with exploring the younger man's body as it slid over his sensually. The only barrier between them now was their sweat and he loved the delicious taste of the other man's skin. He couldn't get enough of mouthing at his neck and the top of shoulders. Wherever he could reach, Kimi kissed and licked, causing the other man to groan into his ear in that low sexy voice of his.

"Enough… Please..." He urged. "Want you inside me now." He put his hands on Seb's buttocks and tried to pull him closer, getting impatient again.

Sebastian growled against his neck, Kimi's neediness arousing him further. "Want to drive me crazy?" He gave half of his weight to Kimi and propped him up in his lap, nearly folding him into two. He carefully leaned forward and entered him.

Kimi had tried to ready himself for it, but he flinched at the penetration despite himself. He was still tender and sore, but even then, he wanted to continue. "Distract me, Seb…" He whispered breathlessly and Sebastian caught his lips in a deep kiss.

When Sebastian was completely in, Kimi wrapped his legs around the younger man and hugged him to himself as close as it was humanly possible. Seb was shivering in his arms, possibly with the effort to keep himself still and Kimi's heart swelled with love. "Move…" He gasped against those kiss swollen lips and Sebastian took his breath away. 

Neither of them could do more than just moving against each other, but their rhythm was flowing so naturally. Breath by breath, touch by touch, they built up the pleasure. Kimi was openly whimpering and Sebastian was lapping at all those sweet sounds and practically trying to inhale Kimi's pleasure.

Their eyes never left each other's. Sometimes with the smile of fond lovers and sometimes with the rawness of the pleasure, they watched their reactions. It was better than any sex they had ever had even though it had to be the dictionary definition of vanilla, but it was sweet, so intimate and close enough to make them fall into the same breath and heartbeat. 

The first one to tense up was Kimi. His mouth parted into a gasp at the intensity of the sensations and he trembled in Sebastian's hold. He resisted closing his eyes so that Sebastian could see how their first love making was undoing him from his seams bit by bit. 

It had to be the most vulnerable sight Kimi had ever presented for anyone and Sebastian appreciated and cherished it greatly, profanities in five different languages spilling from his lips at the sexiness of Kimi's trust. 

Kimi came biting on his lip, his chest shuddering with the pleasure and Sebastian wasn't far behind, burying himself into him as deep as he could go. His hips snapped against Kimi's buttocks a few times more and then he stopped, looking into those green grey eyes that gazed at him with dazed contentment.

"I love you…" He whispered, caging Kimi's head between his arms. "I love you so much…" 

Kimi was on cloud nine, goosebumps all over his skin, his eyes smarting with newly collecting tears. "I love you more than anything, Seb… But if you chicken out again, if you try to walk back on us… I will kill you." He warned, still smiling but actually quite serious.

Sebastian was aware of that. "Never leave you… I will change for you, Kimi… I am already changing… I can never lose this. I can never lose you… I would be a ruined man, then." He sealed his words with a kiss.

Immense relief washed over Kimi and he completely relaxed back onto the bed. "You have a lot to mend, Seb… I want lots of pampering." He giggled. "Not just figuratively… Literally, too…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him in question and Kimi snorted, rolling his eyes. "My ass hurts like a bitch and sorry but I don't plan to even sit on it for the next few days! And it's all your fault!" He berated good naturedly.

Sebastian had the decency to look guilty even though he laughed at Kimi's fake grumpiness. "Then it's a good thing that I have booked this room for two days…"

That made Kimi look at him long and hard in amused suspicion. "Our wager was for one night. Were you planning on crying your heart out here after I'd leave? Or were serious when you tied me up and told me if I couldn't see the sun then our night would go on?" 

Sebastian bit on his lip to stop himself from grinning and slowly pulled out of Kimi, his eyes averted. "Well, the first one?" He tried and quickly got out of the bed before Kimi might hit him with a pillow.

"Come here, you liar, you!" Kimi laughed even as he threw a few pillows at the younger man. "You know I can't get up!"

Sebastian giggled and dodged the pillow missiles. "Exactly because of that!" Then he raised his hands in surrender with a naughty grin in place. "But what were you expecting honestly? I told you I have a list!" 

That made Kimi laugh heartily. "You insatiable twat!" 

Another pillow, but this time it was a well aimed one and it hit him right on the dick. "Ow! Okay, okay! Let's cease fire, though! It's too early to start a war!"

"Unless you have a good offer, no! I have a lot of ammo thanks to your kinky ass." Kimi quickly found new things. "Lubes, anal beads, toys… More toys..." He counted and then turned serious in fake accusation. "I can't believe you… You forgot the vibrating egg!" 

Sebastian stopped dodging for a moment and his face fell. "Damn… And I really was looking forward to it." He lamented with complete theatrics.

They both laughed at it, Sebastian shaking his head as Kimi dangled the anal beads above his head as if they were some colorful ornaments. 

"I have breakfast and room service and a massage in the jacuzzi. Good enough?" Seb asked, protecting his dick from Kimi's aim like the footballers would do during a free kick.

Kimi took pity on him and relented. "Will do… Order our food and come back here and cuddle me." He demanded.

Sebastian called the room service and then brought some of the pillows back and collected the bed sheets that they had thrown haphazardly around. He helped Kimi recline back against the bed and took off the ruined lingerie, stockings and the leather gear off of Kimi, placing kisses everywhere.

Kimi lay down and enjoyed it as Sebastian cleaned him up and adored him with kisses and caresses. He was still unable to believe that his fortune took such a drastic turn and his dream had come true in the matter of a night. He had initially thought that his plan with Nico had flopped down onto its face, but it actually was a success.

"I must treat Nico to something…" He mused, mostly to rile Sebastian up. "As it turns out, he was a great help." His smile was mischievous. "And don't forget, you promised to get him anything he'd ask if you'd win."

Sebastian took the bait willingly and crawled over to Kimi's side. "But he told us he doesn't want anything from me." He gathered Kimi into his arms and as they waited for the room service, they embraced watch other and rested under the warm glow of the rising sun. 

"What about Lewis, though?" Kimi asked in amusement. "I bet even he wouldn't say no if we'd arrange him a night like this with Nico." 

Sebastian looked down at him with wide eyes. "Lewis likes Nico?" He sputtered and coughed a bit, completely bewildered.

Kimi gave him a whithering look. "I don't believe you… Are you blind or something? They have been fooling around for god knows when. Maybe since their boyhood…"

"Woah…" Sebastian gave it a serious thought in silence, amazed at the revelation. Then quite a cruel grin spread on his lips. "I can't believe that fucker gave me a pep talk about how I should do everything within my power for the person I loved… Was he trying to prevent Nico from having a date with _her_?"

Kimi giggled, raising an eyebrow at the news. "I think he was trying to prevent _her_ from having a date with Nico, Seb." He laughed and shook his head. "Lewis really needs some push in the right direction…"

Sebastian wasn't so privy of their situation, so he shrugged. "But more importantly…" A sleazy smirk spread on his lips and he thightened his hold. "What do you have in mind for our date?"

Kimi returned the smirk. "How about no sex?" The younger man's disappointment was so funny for him.

"Okay…" Sebastian agreed. "But at least invite me over for some coffee after I drop you at your house and give me a good night kiss before you shut my poor ass out." He tried to invoke Kimi's pity, but Kimi kept on giving him a pointedly blank expression. "No kiss? Not even on the cheek?" His lower lip jutted out in a show of misery. "Nothing, nope?"

Kimi lost it at that and burst into laughter reaching up to kiss those lips better. "Seb, you owe me four years' worth of kisses. Don't think I'll let you off the hook that easily." He pinched at the younger man's cheek.

Sebastian's eyes literally shone with positive surprise and hope. "Wow… Millions of kisses then?"

"Yeah…" Kimi agreed. "And I will begin to count right now, so you better work hard on it, champion."

Sebastian leaned in and angled his head a bit to initiate their kiss, unable stop himself from grinning. "But no complaining later if we get stuck on each other after that many kisses."

Kimi was in heaven as they talked into each other's lips. "Never, Seb." He pulled the younger man's body flush against his and thanked his lucky stars. "Because I wouldn't have it in any other way."

-

_Fin..._

**Author's Note:**

> The "jealousy talk" Kimi and Seb had about Nico at the beginning and Kimi's wager was paradox_of_retaliation's idea ♥️


End file.
